Help Me Trust You
by crazyanimelover326
Summary: Mikan is cold, distant, and a tomboy. When she drops a riceball on Nogi Ruka's head the popular group of the school finds an interest in her. Now they want to get to know her but she wont let them! Will they open her up? Will she find love on the way? NxM
1. Chapter 1

**I'm uploading the story all at the same time and the chapters are short because I'm separating them by event so sorry if I make you do a lot of clicking. Enjoy!**

**I do not own Gakuen Alice**

Mikan and gang- 16 Tsubasa, Misaki- 18

Mikan's POV

"What do you want?" I asked coldly. A boy had come up to me. He stared at me.

"Those people over there dared me to ask you why you are so ugly." The boy said. I gave an icy glare at the group. They shivered from the coldness. I glared at the boy in front of me.

"Never mind. You don't need to tell me." The boy said, cowering away. He ran out the door with his group of friends. I knew they were from a different class. I liked being invisible or at the bottom of the popularity charts. It helps being a tomboy to add onto that. The only reason why few people recognized me was because I was captain of the soccer, basketball, swimming, volleyball, and tennis team. Though I feel that tennis is too feminine for me, it is still a sport, so I play. I don't talk to my teammates. I only do that in soccer...sometimes…rarely. Basically, I leave it all to the coaches. It doesn't really mean anything to be a captain anyway. You just happen to be the best player. If I play so many sports, why don't people know me, you ask. No one watches the school games anymore. Everybody goes out shopping and drinking and get guys and girls to go on a date with, rather than watching a school sport. I'm okay with that, because I don't like attention. I shun people away from me. How do I do this? I act extremely cold and quiet. Nobody wants a friend with a cold stare who appears to be mute. And whenever I do talk, I make sure it comes out icy. Shrieks came down the hallway from guys and girls. They are so childish. Obviously, it is the most popular people in the school going down the hallway to their class. Thank god it's not the same as mine. Oh you must not know who is going down the hallway. Natsume Hyuuga, Ruka Nogi, Kokoro Yome, Mochiage Okayama (made up his last name), Hotaru Imai, Anna Unemoniya, and Nonoko Ogasawara,. I personally find them all snobs and rich bastards, but this is what somebody would describe him as, and let me tell you, that somebody is not me.

Natsume Hyuuga: The number one heartthrob of the school. He has "alluring" crimson eyes. He has messy black hair. Supposedly the sexiest man on Earth. He is rich because he is the heir of Hyuuga Corporations. Along with being very unsocial he is stoic and poker faced 24/7.

Ruka Nogi: The number two heartthrob of the school. He has cerulean eyes with blond locks. Supposedly he is the most beautiful man on Earth. He is rich because he is the heir of the Nogi Resorts. He is the most gentlemanly of the group, though I wouldn't know since I don't pay attention to them. He carries around a bunny with him all the time. I think its name was Usagi or something. I don't care.

Kokoro Yome: Third heartthrob of the school. Brown eyes and blonde hair and a huge smile on his face at all times. I feel that that is just freaky, but don't take my word for it. He is supposedly the funniest man on Earth. I can't tell you cuz I have never heard any of his jokes. Heir of Yome Psychic Readings, a very popular psychic place that people say always is correct so they go there practically every day. They say that Yome has some sort of mind reading power. I don't believe it.

Mochiage Okayama: Fourth heartthrob. I don't know what in god's name they see in him. He has weirdly shaped eyes and is practically bald. He is the heir to Okayama Airlines, a very successful Airline that heads all over the world. Supposedly the most foxy man in the group and is nicknamed Mochu.

Hotaru Imai: There is no heartthrob list for females, but all of the popular females on equal terms in beauty. Imai has jet black hair and amethyst eyes. She is stoic and poker face just like Hyuuga 24/7. She is unsocial as well. She tends to blackmail people, loves money, and eats a lot of crab roe. She is the heiress to Imai Electronics. Many people go there because the technology is high end and has good quality to it. She is the quietest of the female group.

Anna Unemoniya: With pink hair and blue eyes she is supposedly the sweetest of the female group. She loves to cook which is why she is rich. Her parents own Unemoniya Pastries, meaning she is their heiress. Unemoniya Pastries is well known around the world. She is the most feminine of the group.

Nonoko Ogasawara: Blue hair and midnight blue eyes are her combo. She is supposedly the calmest of the female group. Her parents own the Ogasawara Salon chain around the world. Everybody goes there for the best hairstyles. She loves to mix potions and chemicals to make knew hair shampoos and such.

That's the entire group. Though it may seem like they are separated, they stick together all the times. It is rumored that one of them never leaves without having another with them. How do I know all of this information? It's called eavesdropping and pretending not to pay attention. It's not that I want to know all of this stuff; it's just that you can't survive in this school without knowing about the people in it. How did you think I knew to avoid the popular group? Obviously through eavesdropping. The shrieks in the hallway stopped. So they arrived in their class. Now just for the extra shrieks from their classmates. And there we go. They are seated and the class has had their shrieks.

"Morning Class!" Naru yelled. Narumi is so gay. He's my homeroom teacher and the language arts teacher.

"Morning Mr. Narumi." Everybody said, of course except for me. Class went by quickly because I already knew everything in the book and I was paying attention out the window. At the beginning of the school year, I read the entire textbook and took my midterm and final exam. I got an A+ in both of them. Did I mention that I'm smart? I don't think so. I am the top of my class but not in the entire school. I leave that to Imai and Hyuuga. Hyuuga comes in first every time and Imai comes in second. Unless you are talking about the gender separated list where they both come in first.

Lunch time Mikan's POV

I always eat my lunch at my special Sakura tree. I sat on a branch with my back leaning on the trunk and started eating my bento. I don't eat school lunch. I make myself a bento every morning. I only eat school lunch when I'm broke or lazy.

"Have you seen the new issue of In Style Magazine?" I heard. I looked down and saw the popular group walking towards the direction of the Sakura tree.

"Let's eat lunch here. It seems very peaceful." Nogi said. They all sat under the shade of my tree and talked very loudly. I dropped a rice ball purpose and it landed on Nogi's head. They all looked up.

"Who's there?" Hyuuga asked. I jumped down from the tree.

"This is my tree. You have to leave." I said coldly.

"I don't see your name on it anywhere." Mochiage said.

"Then you haven't looked well enough." I snapped. I walked to the back of the tree. My name was carved on it.

"Oh, it is." Mochiage said.

"Leave." I commanded.

"You can't just claim a school tree." Nogi said.

"This isn't a school tree. I planted a sakura seed here at the beginning of high school and it has been here since. Now run along. I need my peace and quiet, and you in my presence disturbs it." I said. From the very beginning they were surprised at the cold tone I gave them. It didn't show on all of their faces, but in their eyes. They got up and walked away. Once or twice they looked back to see if I had a victorious smirk on my face but I didn't. I had a cold and harsh glare shooting directly at them.

Ruka's POV

We walked onto the roof.

"Did you see that girl?" I asked when we sat down and started eating lunch.

"Yeah, she didn't jump on any of us." Anna said.

"And instead she gave us a cold glare." Mochu added.

"Nobody has ever given us a glare before." Koko pointed out.

"I never imagined that to happen. And Ruka, you still have rice in your hair." Nonoko said. I pulled the rice out of my hair.

"I find her quite interesting." Hotaru said.

"What do you find so interesting about her?" Mochu asked.

"You spelled out yourself idiot." Natsume said.

"You just said that she is the only glare that instead of forming hearts in her eyes and jumping us, she gives cold glares and throws food on our heads." Hotaru said.

"What do you think about her, Natsume?" I asked.

"Probably on her period." He said. Mochu, Koko, and I laughed. Anna and Nonoko had frowns on their face.

"So Hotaru…if you find her so interesting, I trust you are going to get some information on her." I asked.

"You knew it a long time ago." She said, taking out her laptop. She always carries around her laptop.

"Do you guys remember the name carved on the tree?" she asked. We all shook our head.

"It's gonna take me a while then. I need to get into the principal's office and hack the school system." She said. She put away her laptop.

"Tell us at the end of the school day. We'll hack the system together." Anna said.

"Okay." Hotaru said.

After School Natsume's POV

After getting rid of the fans, we walked towards the administration office. The administration office was in a completely different building from the high school. We have to cross the soccer field to get there. Right as we were about to get onto the field, a soccer ball came swirling at us. We ducked in time and didn't get hurt. I can't say the same for the tree behind us, though. We were still on the floor from covering ourselves when our sun was blocked. Everybody looked up and saw somebody in the soccer uniform walking towards the team with the soccer ball that almost killed us under her arm. Wait. Her? A girl can kick that hard?!

"Wait!" Anna yelled. The girl didn't stop. We walked after her.

"Were you trying to kill us?!" Mochu yelled as we tried to catch up to her.

"You just got on the field at the wrong time." The girl said. The voice was icy. We instantly knew who it was.

"What's your name?" Imai asked stoically.

"Why do you ask? So that you can get information on me. I don't think so. You're disturbing soccer practice. Leave. You already got my teammates all screwed up now." She said. We walked off the field, seeing that she was standing in front of a line of soccer balls. The girls were still staring at us. She started kicking the balls at the girls admiring us. They all screamed and ran out of the way. She gave them all a glare and they got back to their drills, trying their hardest, with no avail, to ignore us. She walked up to us.

"Stay away from the field or stay where nobody can see, hear, or even smell you. I can tell your presence very easily." She said. Damn, this girl was icy enough that she could compete with me. We walked away from the field.

"We should go home. It seems like she is the captain of the soccer team or something. For now that is enough information, right?" Anna asked. Imai nodded and we headed to our house. By our house, I mean our house. We all live together in a huge mansion. Everything in the house is basically huge; the kitchen, the bedrooms, everything! We headed home.

Next Day After School Natsume's POV

We walked to the soccer field after shaking the fan girls. The soccer players were practicing and jumped toward us when they spotted me and Imai up front.

"Where is your captain?" Imai asked.

"Oh, she is at basketball practice. Court B." a girl said. We nodded and walked toward the basketball courts. There we saw her. She made a dunk into the hoop. The coach blew the whistle and the girls went to wipe the sweat off their face with towels and drink water. We walked up to the icy one that we were trying to get to know. Before we even got close to her she spoke.

"What?" she snapped. We were taken by shock that she knew we were there. We were dead quiet.

"Are you gonna tell us your name now?" Anna asked. The coach blew the whistle to get back on court. We sat down and watched from under the bleachers. If we disturbed her team's practice, she would probably nail us with a soccer ball and a basketball. She is pretty good at basketball. I think she is better than the guys during gym.

"Wow, she's awesome." Mochu said. We all looked at him.

"Last night you were pissed off at her because she proved you wrong with the tree thing and now you think she is awesome?" Nonoko asked.

"Well Koko thought she was awesome after she almost killed us with a soccer ball." Mochu said, turning the subject to Koko.

"Did you notice the mark on that tree? If we touched it, it would have fallen down." Koko said. We all rolled our eyes and continued watching the game. She was like the star player. We were all in awe, even though Imai and I didn't show it. We were snapped out of our thoughts when the final buzzer went off. The girls ran into the changing room. I saw her come out with some cargo pants and a t-shirt. What bad taste. I noticed she was riding a skateboard.

"As the captain, you should know that there is no skateboarding on the courts!" the coach yelled. She continued skateboarding and glared at the coach.

"Never mind." He said out of fear. She went faster before pushing the court doors open and riding out of the school. We got out from under the bleachers.

"So now we have more information. She hates us. She is the soccer captain and she is captain of the basketball team as well." Nonoko said. Imai nodded, agreeing with the information.

Next Day After School

We walked to the soccer field after shaking the fan girls. The soccer players were practicing and jumped toward us when they spotted me and Imai up front.

"Where is your captain?" Imai asked.

"Check if she is at basketball practice." The same girl from yesterday said. Again we nodded. We walked to Basketball court B. The basketball players threw themselves at us. It was an all girls team anyway. But just because we are all gorgeous is why they throw themselves.

"Could you possibly tell us where your captain is?" Anna asked sweetly.

"Yes Anna-sama! She is at swimming practice!" a girl said. We walked away with a nod.

"This girl must be a tomboy to play three sports." Ruka said.

"Not to mention she wears the Do Nots of In Style Magazine." Anna said.

"And she skateboards. Very unfeminine." Nonoko added.

"Let's just find her. There is the school pool." Imai said. We walked inside. I smelt the chlorine from the minute we opened the door. The pool was very clean. We hid under the bleachers again. None of the girls on the bench looked like the icy one. We looked at the ones standing on the blocks to go next. Nope, not there.

"She is probably swimming right now." Nonoko said. We nodded.

"Don't talk, she is gonna finish her lap soon and she will not be pleased that we watched her swimming." Imai said. We looked at the first girl to come out of the water. Target located. I saw her figure. She looked like her legs ran for miles. Everything about her was sleek and slender. Too bad the school swimsuit is a one piece. I could have seen her every curve. Woah, where is my mind leading me? It must be the chlorine. She walked up the steps. None of us moved. We stared straight forward.

"Get out from under there." She commanded (again coldly). We stood still. She stepped on the bleacher above us, making it very cramped.

"Ow, she is stepping on my head." Anna whispered.

"We give!" Mochu called. She took her foot off the bleacher and we all crawled out. When we all stood up properly, we saw that icy girl had the school swimming team jacket on, covering any curves, and her arms were crossed with a icy glare on her face.

"Whatever the hell you are trying to do, stop it. I'm tired of you showing up at my practices. I'm not gonna give you my name nor am I gonna tell you anything about myself. We stay away from each other for all types of reasons." She said (from now anything she says is cold unless notified).

"Hey Captain, Yumi thinks she sprained her ankle!" a girl called from down the stairs.

"Shit." Icy girl muttered under her breath. She went down the steps to the girl and tended to her ankle. The entire team noticed us and ran over except for icy girl and the girl who sprained her ankle but the girl who sprained her ankle still had hearts in her eyes. Icy girl turned to us and glared, so we walked off knowing that it meant to scram.

"So she hates us. She is the captain of the soccer, basketball, and swimming team. She rides a skateboard and doesn't pay attention to fashion." Anna said. We all nodded. I called a chauffer to take us home.

Next Day After School Again Natsume's POV Again

We walked to the soccer field.

"Your captain?" Imai asked when they ran up to us.

"Check the basketball courts." They said. We walked to the courts.

"Where is your captain?" Ruka asked gently.

"Check the pool!" they said. We walked off. Again, I smelt the chlorine from the minute I opened the door. The girls ran up to us. The girl with sprained ankle came up on crutches with bandages wrapped around it.

"Do you know where your captain is?" Koko asked.

"Volleyball practice." They all said. We went to the volleyball courts. We stood behind the fence enclosing the court. Icy girl was on her knees bandaging a girl's arm, as the girl held it out for her. When she finished, she nodded and the girl thanked her.

"Capt! Without Rina, we need another player. Can you take her place? We only need one more point." a girl called holding onto a volleyball. Icy girl ran over and took the ball. She did a perfect serve. She then switched places with a girl, heading up front. A girl on the opposing team tried to spike but the girl next icy girl set it up. Icy girl then spiked it really hard. That made a point.

All of the girls on icy girl's team gathered around while icy girl just walked to the bench. She took out her water. She took a sip and then closed the bottle. I blinked and saw the water bottle coming straight at us.

"What the hell?!" I yelled.

"I told you to stop stalking me, didn't I?" she said.

"That is no reason to throw a water bottle at us like that!" Nonoko yelled. That is very rare.

"There is a fence in between you and me, if you remember. And the water bottle wasn't even open. I wouldn't have had to throw that water bottle though, if you had just left me alone and stopped following me." She said walking up to us. She had a towel placed around the back of her neck and was picking up her bottle. I analyzed her. She was wearing the volleyball practice uniform, consisting of a jersey and some shorts. Again, her legs seemed to go on for miles. I noticed she was no longer in my sight. I looked around and saw her on our side of the fence.

"Stop following me around. You look like lost puppies." She said. She went to the outdoor lockers nearby. She took out her clothes. She entered the changing room and changed into another pair of cargos and a t-shirt. She walked to the lockers again. She put her uniform inside and took out her skateboard. She got on it and started riding off.

"How dare she call me a lost puppy?!" Anna yelled.

"She is so weird. Most people would be honored to have us following them around." Nonoko said, now calm again.

"We'll catch her tomorrow. Just ignore her remarks." Imai said. We left for home when she was out of sight so that it wouldn't seem like we were following her.

Next Day After School

Here goes the same drill.

"Try the basket ball courts." The soccer players said. We walked in there.

"Try the pool." The basketball players said. We walked to the pool.

"Check the volleyball court." The swimmers said.

"She has tennis practice today." The volleyball team said, while drooling over us.

"Finding this girl everyday is like a chase." Anna said. We all nodded. We got to the tennis courts.

"Do you know what court the girl that is always cold and practically never talks is on?" Mochu asked.

"Oh the captain. She is on Court 1. That girl is a tennis genius." The girl we asked said. We walked away with a nod. We walked very silently when approaching Court 1. She was hitting the tennis balls with her eyes closed.

"Didn't I tell you to stop following me? When in god's name will you understand what it means?!" she snapped, keeping her eyes closed and still hitting the tennis balls. We were behind the fence. Each outdoor court is surrounded by a fence so that nobody gets hurt watching and people can pick up the balls faster.

"How did you know?" Ruka asked.

"Leave." She said.

"We just wanna talk." Anna said.

"No." she said. I walked towards the door that let people in and out of the court.

"Don't open that door, or you will get hurt." She said. She didn't open her eyes at all.

"Do you have like a psychic ability or something?" Ruka asked. I just opened the door a crack when a tennis ball came at it, shutting the door immediately. Icy girl opened her eyes and looked at me. I walked back to the rest of the group and she stared at us. Then she got out of the court and walked up to us.

"If I tell you my name, will you stop distracting my practices?" icy girl asked. We all nodded.

"You're stupid for geniuses." She said.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Imai asked. She does not like being called stupid.

"My name was carved in the Sakura tree." She said. I really felt stupid.

"Mikan Sakura." She said. She sounded extremely cold, as if she didn't want to tell us her name. She added a glare to her cold combo.

"The way you talk and glare at us sends a shiver up my spine." Mochu said.

"Good. Leave." She said. She walked back into the tennis court and turned the ball shooting machine on again. We went home.

Hotaru's POV

When we got home, everybody headed into my lab. I have a knack for inventing things, so I made the basement my lab. I sat down in front of the main computer in the room.

"Let's get started." I said.

"Search her on ." Anna said. I typed in her name and nothing came up.

"Doesn't the school have an online interactive yearbook? She is probably in that." Ruka said. I went on the school website. I searched last year's school yearbook. Why they still had it up? I have no idea.

"Here she is. Mikan Sakura." I said. I clicked her picture.

"She didn't even smile in the picture." Anna said.

"I doubted that she was gonna smile for this thing. Don't you see how she is now?" Hyuuga said. Anna nodded.

"Click forward, for this year." Mochu said.

"I know what to do." I said. I clicked forward and her picture turned up again with a few statistics.

"Age 16. Captain of soccer, basketball, swimming, volleyball, and tennis teams. Noted to be very quiet and cold. No other information available." I read out loud.

"That is not as much information as we would have, or anybody." Nonoko said.

"You're right. We certainly didn't find out anything we didn't know. This girl doesn't do much. That or she keeps her information on the down low." I said.

"We should find a way to talk to her somehow." Ruka said.

"Yeah." Nonoko said.

"I have a great idea! What if we each were to join a sport?! I could join tennis. Nonoko could join swimming. Hotaru could join volleyball. Koko could join the basketball team with Mochu and Ruka and Natsume could join the soccer team." Anna said.

"Boy teams are separate from the girl teams." Mochu said.

"Doesn't matter. When a person joins or wants to join a team after tryouts, captain of the boys and girls team must watch. Along with the coaches." Anna said.

"That's right! And sometimes they play unisex games." Nonoko added.

"That's good then. We will discuss it with the coaches of the teams on Monday." I said.

"How did you know about the joining a team and everything like that?" Mochu asked Anna.

"Yeah, how did you know?" Koko added.

"Nonoko and I watch the guys practice soccer sometimes." Anna answered.

"Why? What is so interesting about soccer players? You girls don't even like sports that much." I asked.

"Hotaru. The soccer players are hot guys. And they practice by playing shirts against skins. You get to see every guy's muscles." Anna said.

"So you are the boy crazy one in this group." I said. Anna and Nonoko started daydreaming. I could practically see what they were thinking about in a little thought bubble.

"Sorry, correction. You both are the boy crazy ones." I said.

Monday Beginning of School Mikan's POV

"Okay class. We have transfer students!" Naru said, jumping into the room.

"Actually not transfer students. They just switched classes. I'm sure you all know them." Naru said. What the hell can he be talking about? Hyuuga, Nogi, Yome, Okayama, Imai, Unemoniya, and Ogasawara walked in. All the girls and guys shrieked out of happiness. No, this can not be happening.

"Free period." Naru said, skipping out of the room. Every person in the group came up to me.

"We searched you. There isn't much information on the school website." Imai started.

"Tch." I said.

"So we went to the high school principal." She continued. My eyes widened under the cap I was wearing.

"He probably didn't give you anything. He is not allowed to give out student information." I snapped, icily at them.

"Well he did." She said, holding up what looked like my schedule.

"Your schedule and after school programs chart." She said with a smirk.

"That traitor." I muttered under my breath. I opened the window next to me.

"Sakura-san, what are you doing?" Unemoniya asked when I put one foot on the window sill.

"What the hell does it look like?" I snapped. I jumped.

"Sakura-san!" I heard her yell.

Anna's POV

"That traitor." Sakura-san muttered under her breath. She opened the window. She put one of her feet on the window sill, then the other holding herself with the side of the window.

"Sakura-san, what are you doing?" I asked.

"What the hell does it look like?" she snapped. She jumped from the window sill. Is she crazy?! We are six stories high!

"Sakura-san!" I yelled, running up to the window along with the rest of the group to see if she was okay. She reached the floor safely and ran towards the administration building.

"Did you see that?" I asked the rest of the group.

"She just jumped down from a six story building on the sixth floor and made it out alive!" Koko mused. A boy with dirty blonde hair and big round glasses came up to us.

"Though Sakura is the quiet type of person, she is allowed to skip classes like that. And it is not the first time she jumped out the window. I can assure you she is and will always be alright. I'm Yuu Tobita, class president. Please tell me if you have any questions." The boy said. We nodded.

"That was amazing. She jumped out of a six story building, man!" Koko mused once again.

"She looked like she didn't want to see us." I said. They all dropped anime style. They got back up, though, immediately knowing that they lost their cool.

"Well, too bad for her. She is gonna see us everyday even if she skips all her classes." Hotaru said.

After School Mikan's POV

I have tennis today. I went to the tennis courts with my racket swung over my shoulder in its case. I walked towards my court, which is always number 1. I saw Unemoniya and the coach standing there.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, even more icily than when I usually talk.

"Anna has decided to join the tennis team. I hope you wouldn't mind showing her everything. She is gonna be practicing with you for a while." My coach said. She walked away without a second thought. I glared at Unemoniya and she sweatdropped. I started walking away.

"Wait! Where are you going?! Don't you need to help me learn?!" she called after me. I gestured for her to follow me. She walked behind me and we reached the full courts. Courts 1-12 are self practice courts. Courts 13 and 14 are full courts.

"You gonna be playing singles or doubles?" I asked.

"Singles, I guess." She said. I walked to one side of the net. I pointed to other side and she walked over.

"First we are gonna have a match. I'll see what you need to work on." I said. She nodded. I served the ball. She hit back easily. I can't blame her, it was an easy serve. We hit back and forth.

"I didn't think you would play tennis." Unemoniya started while returning the ball. I could notice the sweat beads on her face. I raised an eyebrow from the statement she made before.

"Most people consider tennis a feminine sport. But you seem like more of a tomboy person. Why tennis?" she asked.

"It's a sport." I said, I answered not as coldly as usual.

"It's a what?" she asked. I returned the ball and she missed it because of paying attention to what I said. She picked up the ball and walked to the net.

"Work on your backhands and use eastern grip. You don't seem too well on western grip." I said.

"Sure, but what did you say before?" she asked.

"Nothing." I said coldly. I walked away and took my skateboard home.

Anna's POV

When she answered my question the first time, it didn't sound as cold as usual. It let up a little. I should tell this to the others. I called for a chauffer and was driven home.

"How was tennis practice? Did you see her?" Hotaru asked when I walked in. Everyone was propped in the living room. Hotaru was reading the newspaper. Natsume was reading a manga. Koko was daydreaming. Nonoko was reading the latest issue of instyle magazine and Mochu was watching tv. At the question Hotaru directed at me, all of their attention turned to me.

"It went well. I played against her. She was playing easy on me but it was extremely hard for me." I said.

"Did you notice anything different? Get any dirt on her?" Hotaru asked, still looking at the newspaper.

"I didn't really get any dirt on her. But…I asked her a question, and she didn't rely as coldly as usual." I said.

"So that means that she is putting up the barriers. Tomorrow she has volleyball. While you're playing, Imai, you should try asking her a few questions to see if the same thing will happen to you." Natsume said. I walked up to my room to take a shower and everyone went back to their usual stuff.

Next Day After School Mikan's POV

Volleyball Practice today. I walked up to the volleyball court.

"Imai! You're gonna join the volleyball team!" I hear the players scream. Are you serious? I stopped my skateboard and everyone looked over in my direction.

"What are you doing here?" I asked. All the girls couldn't believe how cold I was acting to the Hotaru Imai.

"I'm obviously here to play volleyball." She answered. I glared at her and went to the changing room. I changed into the practice uniform. I came back out and found Imai talking to the coach. I walked to the bench and sat down.

"Sakura!" the coach called. I got up and walked over to her.

"Play one on one with Imai-san and tell her what she needs to work on." The coach said. I nodded and walked to an available court. I saw all the girls crowding around it. I glared at them and walked to a farther court.

"Where is this? It is not on the school map." Imai asked.

"It's my court. Don't tell anybody about it." I said. She took one side as I took the other.

"First to ten." I said. She nodded. I bumped the ball slightly in front of her, to see what she would do. She carried it back. I returned it overhand and she did the same. It went back and fourth.

"How do you go for this long without breaking a sweat." She asked.

"Practice." I said. I noticed I took a tone a little bit lighter and warmer than my usual, though still cold. She missed the bump I gave.

"Careful with carrying. Bump instead." I said. I walked away.

Hotaru's POV

She walked away from me. When she said practice, she said it in a lighter tone of voice. So it is that she is putting up walls. I had a chauffer drive me home.

"So how'd it go at volleyball practice?" Anna asked. Nonoko was playing around with some chemicals on the coffee table. Hyuuga was reading his manga. Koko and Mochu were watching tv. And Anna was reading a fashion magazine.

"She is the one putting up walls, it seems. That is not just her normal nature. She took a slightly lighter tone with me too at one point." I said.

"So now, we know that she is putting up walls. Now all we have to do is get one of us to break them down." Nonoko said, not taking her eyes off her chemicals. I nodded and headed up to my room.

"Nonoko, you have swimming practice tomorrow." I said as I headed up.

Next Day After School Mikan's POV

At least I can swim without any of their interruptions. I walked into the changing room and began changing into the school swimsuit.

"Hi Mikan-chan." I heard. I looked around my locker and saw Ogasawara changing as well. I went back to my side and ignored her. I changed and walked out of the changing room. She came out right behind me.

"Sakura!" the coach said. I walked up to her.

"I know. Help the new girl." I said. I walked to the other and smaller swimming pool we had in the corner.

"Mikan-chan!" Ogasawara called after me. I pointed at the water. She got inside and I followed.

"Specialty swimming?" I asked.

"Back stroke." She answered.

"Go." I said. She started swimming. I followed at her side so that I could see everything she did.

"So Mikan…" she began in between breaths.

"Sakura." I said. I am not addressed by anybody as Mikan

"Why do you swim?" she asked, again in between breaths.

"Cuz I love the water." I answered. My tone was lighter again. Damn! Stay focused Mikan. Focused! Ogasawara finished her back stroke.

"Work on your breathing and arm movements. Seemed kinda sloppy." I said.

"Anything else?" she asked.

"Tie up your hair when swimming." I said, and walked away.

Nonoko's POV

Her walls are breaking down. Three people in a row. My chauffer stopped the car in front of the house. I got out and walked up the steps and into the house.

"How was swimming practice?" Hotaru asked.

"I think her walls are going down. Three people in a row." I said.

"It might not be that her walls are breaking down though." Natsume said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Everything you have asked was related with sports. Maybe se is just really passionate about sports." Natsume said.

"True. Very true. We'll see though. Next are Koko and Mochu with basketball tomorrow." Hotaru said. I went up to my room to mix chemicals.

Net Day After School Mikan's POV

I wouldn't be surprised if one of them showed up at basketball practice too.

"Sakura. The boys' team has people that wanna join. Sit and watch with us." The coach said.

"It's Kokoro Yome and Mochu Okayama." She continued. I sighed. They came out and each played a one on one game with a person already on the guys' basketball team. They were good. When they ended we were supposed to put in a honest answer with our thumbs. Being the sport that I was and not holding a grudge against them, I gave the honest answer and put my thumb up. They smiled gratefully and started jumping up and down like girls.

"Wow you're lucky. Sakura-san is the hardest captain in the school. She is very picky and doesn't give a thumbs up to just anybody. You have to be really good to join late and be approved by Sakura. Good job." My coach said. They nodded and walked into the changing room. I nodded to my coach and went to the girls' changing room to get into my uniform and start playing.

Koko's POV

"Wow you're lucky. Sakura-san is the hardest captain in the school. She is very picky and doesn't give a thumbs up to just anybody. You have to be really good to join late and be approved by Sakura. Good job." The girls' basketball team coach said. I guess she is really giving us her honest opinion.

"She must be really passionate at sports." Mochu said.

"Yeah. She holds a grudge against us and still gives us her honest opinion." I said.

"I think we should leave her alone today and not watch her play." I continued.

"Yeah. Let's go back home and report." He said. We quickly got out of the school and went home by chauffer.

"How'd it go?" Nonoko asked.

"She is really passionate about sports." Mochu said.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Even though she held a grudge against us, she still said yes to a tryout. Not to mention that her coach said that she is really hard on people who join or tryout late. The coach also said she is the hardest captain in the school." I answered.

"So no matter what, when it comes to sports, she is very honest." Hotaru said. Mochu and I nodded. We turned on the tv and changed the channel.

Next Day After School Mikan's POV

I bet myself that at least one of them is gonna be here too.

"Sakura. The boys' team has people that wanna join. Sit and watch with us." My soccer coach said. Yep. Same as yesterday. I sat on the bleachers and focused. Nogi and Hyuuga came out. Two boys who were already on the team went out as well. My coach blew the whistle and the game started. I have to admit that I am impressed. I heard those were the best players on the team and Hyuuga and Nogi are a challenge to them. Hyuuga is in control of the ball right now. And Imouto is running up to him. And Imouto goes for the dig. By accident he hit Hyuuga's ankle instead of the ball. Hyuuga collapsed to the ground. Everyone went running. Hyuuga was holding his ankle.

"What do we do? The nurse has probably gone home by now." My coach said. I stood up from the bleachers. They all looked at me as I walked up to Hyuuga. I kneeled in front of him. He was wearing long sweats, so I pulled them up and cuffed them to above his knee. I removed his cleats and sock. Everybody was staring. His hands were clutching it.

"It won't help to clutch it so hard, Hyuuga." I said coldly. He let go of his ankle as I picked it up with my hands. I twisted it around a little to see if any bones were popping out or anything. There was a small cut on the side from Imouto's cleats but know bone problems. His ankle was kinda blue and purple.

"Imouto. In my knapsack, there is a first aid kit. Get it." I said. He ran over to the bleacher and looked in my knapsack for the first aid kit. A few seconds after, he came back with it. I opened the kit. I took out a cotton ball and alcohol. I dabbed the cut as he winced. He pulled his leg back, but I grabbed onto it.

"It's gonna hurt more if you struggle. Stay still." I said. He stopped. I dabbed it again with the cotton ball, and although he winced, he didn't pull his leg back. After dabbing it a few more times, I took out a bandage. I placed it perfectly on the cut. Then I took out the gauze I had in the first aid kit.

"It's gonna be a little tight. You'll get over it after a few hours." I said. He nodded and I started wrapping the gauze. He winced when I tightened it a little but tried to ignore it. I used the gauze tape and taped the gauze in place.

"There. It's just sprained but don't walk on it." I said, putting his leg down.

"You did a very good job, Sakura. I didn't know you knew were a medical specialist. But Hyuuga, you look like you're still gonna need crutches though." My coach said.

"I have at home." I said.

"Well, how are we gonna get to your house when Natsume has a sprained ankle?" Nogi asked.

"Stupid. Call a limo and have the chauffer drive behind my skateboard." I said. Nogi took out a cell phone.

"We'll meet you at the front gate." He said to the phone. He took Natsume's shoulder over his own, and started walking off. I walked ahead. We arrived at the front gate to find a limo waiting for them. I opened the passenger's seat and popped my head in.

"Follow me. I'm gonna give Hyuuga some crutches." I said. The driver nodded and I got on my skateboard once Hyuuga and Nogi were in the car.

Ruka's POV

The chauffer started driving behind Sakura.

"Wow." I said. Natsume looked up at me and nodded.

"Did you see that? She tended to your ankle and is lending you some crutches. She wrapped the gauze professionally too." I said.

"Did you notice how her tone was kinda lighter even though it was still cold?" he asked.

"Yeah. When it comes to sports and injuries, her walls go down a little." I said. He nodded and the car pulled over. It was a fairly big house, not too big, not too small. I helped Natsume out of the car and to the front door. Sakura opened the door and allowed us to enter first. The house was very clean. She held a finger up to us, signaling to wait. She went up some stairs and came back down a few minutes later with crutches.

"Height?" she asked.

"6, 0" Natsume answered. She adjusted the crutches to his height and passed them to him.

"Don't walk on your foot. Soak it in hot water every morning when you wake up and every night when you go to sleep. If in a week or two it doesn't lose any color, talk to a doctor." She said as we walked out the door. When we were out and in the car she closed the door behind us.

"She told you exactly what you need to do. Follow her instructions." I said.

"She sounded like my personal nurse." He said.

"Maybe she is." I said to joke around.

"Don't play like that. She hates us, remember?" he said.

"She can't hate us that much. She treated your injury and you crutches. Just be grateful." I said.

"I am." He said. The chauffer pulled over a few seconds later. We walked out of the car and into the house.

"Natsume! What the hell happened to you?" Koko asked. Everybody looked over to us and looked at his foot with wide eyes, except for Imai, who had her regular stoic expression.

"Soccer." He answered.

"You went to the hospital in that little time. Obviously, that was professionally wrapped." Anna said.

"Sakura-san did it." I said.

"Sakura?!" they said jumping to Natsume's foot to observe her work.

"Then where'd you get the crutches?" Imai asked.

"Sakura." I answered.

"Sakura, again?!" they asked. I nodded.

"We went to her house, following her skateboard and she lent us the crutches she had in her house." I said.

"She did a really good job at this." Anna said, still observing Natsume's foot.

"Not to mention, he gave him directions on what to do everyday." I said.

"And what exactly are those?" Imai asked.

"I can't walk on my foot. I have to soak it in hot water before I go to bed and when I wake up. And after a week or two if the color doesn't let up, to go to the doctor." He said.

"She sounds like your own personal nurse." Mochu commented.

"Maybe she is his nurse." Koko said.

"That's what I said." I said.

"So what happened?" Nonoko asked.

"A guy was trying a dig and hit my ankle instead of the ball." Natsume answered.

"He was probably using a lot of strength to get your ankle hurt." Mochu said.

"It's just a sprain." Natsume said. They all nodded.

"Watch your foot while you're walking. Go upstairs and soak your foot so that you don't have to do it later." Anna said. Natsume headed upstairs while I sat and read a book.

Next Day Mikan's POV

The popular group walked in.

"Oh my god, Natsume-sama! What happened?!" all the girls screamed. I walked up to him.

"Did you soak your foot?" I asked coldly. He nodded.

"Nogi." I said, turning to him.

"Both you and Hyuuga were approved by me and the coaches and are in the soccer team." I told him.

"Hyuuga, you're not starting practices for two weeks." I said turning back to him. He nodded again and I headed to my seat.

"Sakura, why do you already know about it?!" the girls screamed. I ignored them.

"Answer the question!" they yelled. I glared at them and they backed away. Naru came in and all of the students sat in their seats. I was bombarded by questions the whole day. But thanks to my glare, I didn't have to answer any.

PM Homeroom

I was packing up for home because I don't have any practices today when the group that has been disturbing me all week came up to me.

"What?" I snapped.

"Thank you for aiding Natsume's injury." Unemoniya said. I didn't bother to answer.

"Well, will you come to our house for dinner, as a thank you?" Ogasawara asked. I shook my head.

"Please!" Unemoniya pleaded.

"No." I snapped. She jumped back a little from my tone.

"We already asked the high school principal. He said he'll give you detention if you don't accept." Imai said.

"He wouldn't say that." I said.

"Why not?" Imai asked.

"Because the high school principal is my uncle." I said.

"Shit." She muttered under her breath.

"Fine then. We'll show up at every single one of your practices, even if it is not our sport. I expect that all the girls will be distracted by that." Imai said. Damn, I can't risk the practices.

"Fine." I said with a glare to show my anger.

"Great. Here is our address. We'll see you at six." Unemoniya said cheerfully, handing me a small paper.

"Fine, but I'm just gonna wear some jeans and a t-shirt. Not something you guys would wear." I said, walking out of the door.


	2. Chapter 2

At Six Mikan's POV

I rode my skateboard to their house. I rang the doorbell and Unemoniya opened the door.

"Do you know how fucking long your driveway is?" I asked in an irritated tone.

"Yeah, sorry about that. Come in." she said with an apologetic smile. I walked in and saw everyone standing there.

"Do _you _know how fucking long your driveway is?" I asked again.

"Didn't you already ask that?" Hyuuga said with a smirk.

"Don't push me. I'll walk right out. Not to mention destroying everything on my way." I said.

"What can a fragile girl like you do?" he asked. I walked up to a wall. I showed him my fist and then I punched the wall. The hole that my punch made was huge. Everybody's jaw was down with their eyes wide, except for Hyuuga and Imai.

"Now you know what this fragile girl can do." I said with an ice cold glare.

"Well, let's get to the dining room." Unemoniya said. She led me into the dining room. Nogi pulled out a chair for me. I sat down and pushed myself in as everybody else sat down. A bunch of waiters brought in food. I put my napkin on my lap. They all did the same thing slowly. I then took my knife and fork and started cutting the steak I received as dinner. They all stared at my table manners.

"Rude to stare. Of all people, you should know that." I said. They moved their eyes from me to their own food and began eating. I ate my steak at a good pace and then drank the wine I was served. I put down everything and sat down. I watched as everyone ate their food stealing glances at me. When they all finished we stared at each other.

"So…" Ogasawara said, trying to start a conversation. Since I was done with my food I put my elbows on the table and rested my head on my palms.

"Why did you join the sports you did?" I asked.

"Because we like to play sports." Nogi said.

"You're lying." I said.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"If you liked playing sports, you would have been at the original try out. Ever since you noticed me, I see you everywhere I turn. Why?" I said and asked.

"We just wanted to get to know you." Ogasawara said.

"Listen Ogasawara, and the rest of you. I like sports. Mess me up, and I will either kick you off the team or have to find away to keep you far away." I said.

"We understand that you are passionate about sports just by how many you play." Unemoniya said.

"Good Unemoniya. You noticed something in the time you guys were stalking me." I said.

"Call us by our first names." Imai said.

"I don't think so." I replied.

"If you get to know us, we are really nice people. Then you will want to say our first name." Unemoniya said, trying to convince me.

"That was a very bad persuasion. I only say the first name of people that I trust, which are hardly any. Don't expect it's gonna be different for you guys." I said.

"I have a proposal." Imai said. I looked over to her.

"We will not disturb your practice if you live with us for a month." She said.

"You people are crazy." I said.

"Don't pass up the opportunity!" Yome said.

"What opportunity?" I asked.

"This one." Yome answered.

"Give it to some girl that wants to live with you guys." I said. I pushed my chair out and put my napkin on top of my empty plate.

"Thank you for the food." I said before excusing myself. I thanked them in a cold way, so it didn't really seem like I was grateful. I should have said it in a warmer tone even if it was cold. I walked out of their house and took my skateboard home.

Anna's POV

"That didn't go very well." I said.

"Actually, it went better than I thought. I thought she would sit, eat, and leave. But, she actually talked to us." Nonoko said.

"You do have a point." I said.

"We should get her to live with us, though." Ruka said.

"How do we do that?" Koko asked.

"I have an idea." Hotaru said.

"You always have an idea. What the hell is the difference?" Mochu said. Hotaru shot him with her baka gun.

"We should disturb her practices. That way, she will be forced to live with us." She explained.

"True." Hyuuga said.

Two Weeks Later After School Mikan's POV

Tennis today.

"Sakura! Sakura! Sakura! I worked on the thing you told me to work on!" Unemoniya said, jumping up to me.

"Backhands and Eastern Grip?" I asked. She nodded.

"Go to self practice court 2." I said. I walked to my self practice court while she went to the one next to mine. I started up the machine and closed my eyes as I waited for the balls to shoot at me. They began.

"Sakura, how do you start up the machine?" Unemoniya asked.

"Button on the control." I said as I started swinging at the tennis balls. I heard her machine start up.

"Which way am I supposed to swing it?" she asked.

"Which ever way you want." I said.

"Ah! Ah! Ah!!!!! The balls are attacking me Sakura! Help! Help me!" she yelled. I lost concentration and missed a ball. I turned off my machine. I walked over to Unemoniya's court.

"Unemoniya." I said. She had her eyes closed and she was swinging her racket crazily trying to hit at least one ball.

"Unemoniya." I repeated.

"Sakura, help me!" she screamed.

"Unemoniya, turn off the machine." I said.

"I can't! Sakura, help!" she yelled. I walked into the court and turned off the machine.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"I was trying to practice." She said.

"No, you weren't. You were trying to distract my practice so that I could move in with you guys. I'm one of the smartest people in the school. It won't work." I said. I walked back to my court. I continued my practice with Unemoniya continuing to scream and wail about the ball machine. I ignored her my best but still missed a few balls.

Next Day After School Mikan's POV

I walked to swimming practice. I changed into the school swimsuit.

"Hi Mikan-chan!" Ogasawara said.

"Sakura." I said. She nodded. I finished changing and walked out of the changing room. She followed behind.

"Hair." I said when I turned around to evaluate her.

"I don't have a scrunchy (hair tie)." She said. I handed her mine. My hair fell down and loose.

"You have such long hair! It is so pretty and healthy!" she said, touching my hair and passing her fingers through it. I jumped away.

"Space." I said. She nodded. I got on one of the swimming blocks. Ogasawara took the one next to me. The coach blew the whistle and I dived in. I was a professional so, my hair didn't bother me. What bother me was that Ogasawara kept on crashing into me. I reached the end of the water.

"What the hell, Ogasawara?" I asked.

"Sorry. I couldn't see." She said with an apologetic smile.

"Just like Unemoniya. You are trying to kill my practices." I said.

"Why would you say that?" she asked as if she was clueless.

"Don't act stupid with me. Just swim. I'm captain, so you listen to me." I said.

"Did I…?" she said before I interrupted her.

"Swim." I commanded. She started swimming and so did I. Again, she was colliding into me. We finished the lap.

"Ogasawara, stop bumping into me." I said. I began swimming again, but she caught up and started bumping into me again. We finished the lap together.

"Ogasawara! Stop bumping into me." I said in an I'm-going-to-kill-you tone. She stuttered to say her next sentence.

"B-b-but, I-I can't s-see" she said.

"Up my ass that you can't see." I said.

"I lent you my scrunchy. Now, I'm gonna lend you my goggles." I said.

"Aren't you gonna need them?" she asked.

"I'm practically a professional. I can do this blind folded." I said. She put on the goggles and we started swimming. I beat her, even though she continued clashing into me. I didn't let her get to me, even though I was extremely irritated.

"Your hair is still so pretty!" Ogasawara said when we both got out of the water. I went to the changing room and changed and left as soon as possible.

Next Day Mikan's POV

To avoid Imai, I'll play on my court. I walked over to my court and saw Imai playing there, practicing her bumps.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"It's a free country isn't it?" she asked.

"This is my court. Get off." I said.

"I don't see any reason why you can just kick me off of this court." Imai said.

"Because it is mine. If you want, play with yourself against that wall." I said, as I walked to the wall I was talking about. I started playing with myself. Imai's ball kept on stumbling to my part of the wall.

"Okay, I give! Stop bothering me! I'll god damn live with you for a god damn month!" I said.

"And more if you want." Imai said.

"Oh and part of the deal is that you have to call us by our first names." Imai added.

"Oh god. But you have to go without servants. Only chauffeurs." I said.

"And take a warmer tone with us." She added.

"That I can not do." I said.

"Fine. My chauffer will take us to your house. You'll pack your bags and then come home with us." Imai said. I nodded and we left. I told the coach Imai, I mean Hotaru, and I had to leave. She told us we could go and Hotaru called a chauffer that picked us up a few minutes later. I told the chauffer how to get to my house. He shivered at the tone I took with him. We arrived there safely and fairly quickly. I walked into my room and packed everything from my closet in one suit case. I put all my desk paper work in another suitcase. I put all my sport stuff in another suitcase. And then I put some other stuff in another suitcase. I came down with all four behind me.

"What is in all that?" Hotaru asked.

"None of your business." I said. She nodded and I put all of my luggage in the trunk. We rode of to their house, and thank god, I didn't have to walk up their god damn driveway.


	3. Chapter 3

"We're home." Hotaru said.

"We?" they all questioned looking over to us. Anna was reading a magazine. Nonoko was playing with some chemicals. Natsume was reading a manga. Koko and Mochu were watching tv. And Ruka was reading an animal novel.

"Mikan-chan!" Nonoko jumped.

"Sakura." I repeated with an irritated tone.

"So, you're gonna live with us?" Koko asked.

"What does it look like idiot? I have four luggages behind me." I said.

"What's in them?" Anna asked.

"None of your business." I said.

"We'll probably see it when you are done unpacking." Natsume said.

"Probably not, because you are barely gonna be in my room and many things are gonna be off limits." I said.

"We'll see about that." He said with a smirk.

"You're not gonna see anything. I need to unpack now, so where is my room?" I asked.

"Upstairs, fifth door on your right." Anna said.

"Do you need help with that?" Ruka asked.

"No thank you. And, for the month that I'm here, give all of your servants a break." I said. I walked up the stairs and to my room. Creamish kind of walls. White doors. Good. I walked to the doors. I locked the door to my room first. I opened every single door. This one is the bathroom. This one is the balcony. This one is the walk-in-closet. Perfect. I walked into the closet and turned on the light. I took my first luggage inside and put all of my clothes away. When I came out, I put a padlock on the handles that would only open with a key. I went to the desk that I had in the room and put all my paperwork inside. It didn't all fit, so I put a padlock on the drawer for the desk, and then went over to the drawer also placed in the room, putting all of my paperwork in there. I locked that drawer. Then I took the paperwork that were drawings and put it in another drawer, locking that one. I put all of my sport stuff in there. I didn't lock it because I knew nobody would care for it. I put all my other things around the room and in the bathroom. I unlocked my bedroom door and opened it a bit, just so that my head could pop out. I saw all of them standing there.

"I locked the door cuz I sensed your presence a long time ago." I said.

"So can we see at least a bit of your room?" Koko asked.

"This is probably gonna be your only chance, so come in, but don't touch anything." I said, opening the door completely and standing aside for them to enter.

"Practically everything is locked!" Ruka said.

"Yeah, great that you noticed. If you ever come in here, my closet: off limits, my desk: off limits, first two drawers over: off limits. We won't have any problems if you stay away from here or any of the things locked. Not to mention that I am the only one with the keys for them. The keys are specially made, so you can't just unlock it with a pin." I said.

"Damn." I heard Mochu, Koko, Anna, and Nonoko say.

"Okay, out." I said. I pushed them out and closed the door behind me too. I looked at my watch, remembering something.

"Shit! I'm late!" I said, bursting back into my room. I opened my sports drawer and took out my boxing clothes. I ran into the bathroom and changed. I ran out.

"Sakura, what's wrong?" Ruka asked.

"Because of you guys, I'm late for boxing. I'm captain. It is vital that I be there on time." I said, running down the stairs and getting onto my skateboard once I got outside. I was already riding down the sidewalk at top speed when a limo started driving along side me.

"We'll give you a lift!" Anna said. I shook my head and turned around the corner. They followed. I saw the boxing place. I stopped my skateboard and burst into the place.

"I'm so sorry I'm late. A few people held me up and would not leave me alone." I said, bowing in apology.

"It's okay Mikan, this is the first time anyway. Take your position." My coach said. I smiled and before I could walk the group that made me late jumped in front of me.

"Did you just smile?!" they asked in awe. I pushed through them and took my position.

"New people?" my coach asked.

"The people that held me up." I said.

"If you are gonna watch, sit down on that bench." My coach said. They each took a seat on the bench and watched carefully at what I did. I gave examples for the students since I was the best. And I warmed myself up and everything. When practice ended, I rode in the car with them.

"Wow, you're a great boxer." Anna said.

"Thanks." I muttered. She smiled.

"Wait, so back to the topic." Mochu said. I looked up at him.

"You know how to smile?" he asked.

"Doesn't everybody know how to smile? I smiled once. Big deal." I said. They shrugged their shoulders. We arrived at the house. I went immediately to my room and locked the door behind me. I worked on some of my paperwork and then heard Anna yell that dinner was ready. I put the paperwork in my drawer and locked it. I walked down to the dining room. I saw Mochu sitting there with a few papers.

"Hold on. I just need to find the net profit for this." He said to Anna, who was walking into the room with plates balanced on her hands.

"The net profit is $5,348 dollars. According to the information, that is gonna be per day." I said, after skimming it quickly. He looked up at me with jaw dropped.

"How did you know that just by skimming the paper?" he asked, his jaw still dropped.

"Calm yourself. I'm good at math and net profits." I said. Natsume was looking over Mochu's shoulder and at the paper too.

"Wow, she's right. Amazing for a tomboy. Usually tomboys are stupid to the bone." He said with a smirk. I gave him a light punch.

"That was really light." He said, taking his seat, which was next to me.

"Well if I hit your hard, I would have gotten sued. Don't want that to happen." I said. He nodded and Hotaru, as well as Koko and Nonoko, walked in. They took their seats and Anna did as well. Ruka was seated long ago. Mochu put the paperwork away and began eating. They were talking about things that had to do with their businesses so I just ignored them. When I finished eating, I had noticed that everything was quiet.

"The food was very good. Thank you, Anna." I said.

"Yippee, you said my name!" Anna said jumping up and down.

"That was part of the deal. She had to call us by our first names." Hotaru said.

"SO can we call you by your first name?" Nonoko asked.

"No. Only people that I really trust can call me by my first name." I said.

"Awww." She said, sounding depressed.

"I'll be in my room if you need me, which you probably won't." I said, getting up and going to my room.

Natsume's POV

I finished my dinner a few minutes after Mikan left. I got up without saying a word and headed to my room. I got bored in there after a while, so I decided to go bother Mikan. I walked in without knocking.

"Holy shit!" she said, covering all the papers on her desk.

"Hey." I said. She put the papers together and turned them upside down, placing them on her lap.

"Hey." She said.

"SO, what are those?" I asked.

"It is none of your business." She said. I nodded. I walked in and jumped onto her bed. I spread out my arms and legs and stared at the ceiling. A few seconds after, I saw Mikan's face in the way of my view.

"Yes?" I asked with a questioning eyebrow and a smirk.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Just felt like bothering you." I said.

"Well, I'm gonna take a shower, so don't touch anything, and stay away from the bathroom and closet, drawers, and the desk." She said. She locked the desk drawer after putting the papers she was hiding inside. She walked into the bathroom. I decided to stay in her room and think of what I thought of her. I think she would be pretty if she didn't wear all that tomboy clothes she wears. It would be nice if she actually talked to us without that cold tone. Really. She'll probably open up a bit later. I heard the bathroom door open. She came out with her eyes closed pulling her hair out of her shirt. There was steam coming out of the bathroom. She was wearing short shorts and a tube top as pajamas. I couldn't analyze her figure because she started yelling.

"Holy fuck, I thought you left." She yelled, covering her body.

"Close your eyes." She yelled. I closed them immediately.

"You can open them now." She said a few seconds later. I saw her in a silk robe.

"Did you see anything?" she asked.

"Not really." I answered.

"What does not really mean?" she asked.

"I just saw what you were wearing. No body." I said.

"Good." She said.

"What's the point? You are probably fit." I said.

"Thanks but I don't like guys seeing my body." She said.

"Why?" I asked.

"That's none of your business. But don't tell anybody that I don't want guys seeing my body. It's something personal and I don't want people knowing and asking me questions about. Nobody, you hear me?" she said.

"Gotcha. I won't tell anyone." I said.

"You better make sure that's true." She said.

"Why would you think that I won't keep the secret?" I asked.

"I don't know. I would expect somebody to tell my secret if it is somebody I barely know or trust." She said, folding her arms.

"How many times do we have to tell you that you can trust us?" I asked. She opened the doors to the balcony and walked out. I saw that the sun was setting. I walked out and sat in the chair next to her. She was sitting in a chair as well.

"I have trouble trusting people, Natsume. People have to grow on me before I can really tell them anything. There are few people I call friends. I don't want to get hurt." She said gently and not in her cold tone but a warm tone, keeping her gaze on the sunset. She looked beautiful. Just in her silk robe and her hair down. Her hair perfect and shiny. Her robe being shone on by the sun.

"You won't get hurt." I said.

"I can't take everyone's word for that. Give me some time. I'm sure I'll grow onto you guys." She said.

"You have the time." I said. She turned to me and gave me a quick smile.

"Now, don't tell anybody we had this talk or that you saw me smile." She said getting up and opening the door leading from her balcony into the room.

"I'm gonna go to bed." She said.

"Night." I said, walking out of the bedroom. I walked to my room next door. I threw myself on my bed and looked at the ceiling, replaying the scene that had just occurred. She was beautiful. Absolutely and with no doubt, she was beautiful. I hope that she can open up to me. I wanna know about her. Why she keeps walls up, why she has trouble talking to people. I wanna know everything about her. She interests me so much, that I feel like I have a crush on her. No, that's impossible. But I do care about her a lot, regardless of the teasing I give her and that I just met her. I guess I should go to bed too.

Saturday Mikan's POV

I walked down the stairs. I had a gym bag on my shoulder. I saw Hotaru down there.

"Morning." I said. I walked towards the door.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"Yoga." I said.

"And where exactly is this yoga thing?" she asked. I walked over to her and gave her the address to my yoga practice place.

"I gotta go now. I'll be there for about an hour and a half. See ya." I said. My tone with everybody has lightened though it still had a certain chill. I walked out and took my skateboard to my class.

Natsume's POV About An Hour After Mikan Left

I came down to get breakfast.

"Hyuuga." Imai called.

"What?" I asked, walking into the kitchen.

"Here is the address to Mikan's yoga class. Go pick her up, cuz she will be done in about half an hour." She said.

"Okay. I'm leaving now then." I said, grabbing a granola bar to go. I walked out of the house and walked to her class. When I arrived at the address I saw Mikan coming out in her regular tomboy clothes and not some clothes that people would wear for yoga.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Imai told me to pick you up." I said.

"No chauffer?" she asked.

"I decided to walk." I answered.

"Ah. Good job." She said. I smirked and we started walking down the street. We walked in silence until Mikan stopped.

"What?" I asked. She ran up to the person in front of us with a huge smile and jumped on him. Who can he be that made her smile and jump on him like that? Only I should deserve that treatment. I walked up to her.

"Woah." The guy said.

"Tsubasa-sempai. I missed you so much!" Mikan said, hugging the guy.

"Mi-chan?! Wow! You have grown so much. Who is this here with you? Your boyfriend?" the guy asked.

"He is not my boyfriend. He is an almost friend. Tsubasa-sempai, this is Natsume Hyuuga. Natsume, this is Tsubasa Andou, my sempai." She explained. Oh just a sempai. He wrapped his arm around Mikan's shoulder and started walking with her. I walked behind and glared at him. After a few seconds, he turned around and looked at me. He put a smirk on his face after getting a shiver from my deadly glare.

"Well, I have to go Mi-chan. Misaki is waiting for me at the mall." Andou said.

"Tell her I said hi." Mikan said. Andou nodded and made a turn, sending me a smirk as he turned, while I returned it with a glare.

"Sorry that I ditched ya there, Natsume. That was a sempai from a long time ago." She explained. I nodded. We continued to walk in silence.

"Hey, babe." We heard. Mikan turned around as a guy walked up to her. Probably just another sempai.

"Akira." She said in a cold tone.

"Did you miss me?" the guy asked, putting his hands on her waist. This must not be some sempai. Mikan shoved his hands away from her and stepped back.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, still talking in a cold tone.

"I'm here to get you back." He said.

"You can forget about it. Leave me alone. I left you for a reason. Because all you w anted was my body and a prenuptial." She said.

"Who is this?" I asked.

"Ex-boyfriend." She said.

"Soon to be boyfriend again." The Akira guy said.

"I don't think so." Mikan said.

"Well I know so. So I'm ready to take you back into my loving hands at any time." He said.

"Come on Natsume. Let's go." Mikan said. She turned around and walked.

Mikan's POV

"Come on Natsume. Let's go." I said. I turned around and began walking the path we were taking. I felt somebody grab my wrist and pull me back. Akira had his arms wrapped around me and his face was very close to mine.

"Get away. You know I hate you." I said, shoving him back. Natsume stepped in front of me and gave Akira a deadly glare.

"Who are you?" Akira asked.

"He is no one you need to know of. Come on Natsume." I said pulling Natsume around.

"See you at school." Akira said as we walked away.

"No, you won't. I can get you suspended very easily." I said over my shoulder as Natsume walked with me. I saw from the corner of my eye that Akira had a smirk on his face as he turned around.

"Anything you wanna tell me about the grudge have with him?" Natsume asked.

"Don't even start." I said. He didn't ask me anything. Thank the lord.


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey! The company owner and heir dinner is today! Get ready!" Koko yelled, probably over hearing my conversation. Anna, Nonoko, Koko, and Mochu ran up the stairs to their room. Imai and I walked up. My mom and dad went to set up the table, seeing that there were no servants. We came down quickly in tuxes and evening gowns. We heard the doorbell.

"Perfect timing." Mochu muttered. I walked to the door and opened it. I saw everybody's parents and more people come in. We all sat ourselves at the table. Anna brought in the food.

"Made especially by me. I hope you enjoy." She said, putting all the plates on the table. Everybody thanked her as she sat down and everyone began eating. Everyone finished eating soon after and the adults were talking while we stayed in silence. Mikan walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. The minute they caught a glimpse of her tomboy clothes, they grew looks of disgust on their faces. She opened the fridge, and looked through it. It looked like she didn't notice everyone. I couldn't blame her. She just woke up. Who really notices anything?

"Hey Natsume, where in god's name did you put my beer?!" she yelled, looking into the lounge.

"Where is he?" she asked herself.

"Top shelf in the back." I answered.

"Where ever you are, thanks!" she called.

"Anna, where is the pudding I saved from yesterday?" I asked.

"Bottom shelf way in back." Anna answered. We both had a worried look on our faces, which is very rare from me. She walked out of the kitchen slowly. Passing through the living room just as slowly as when getting into of the kitchen.

"Natsume/Hotaru/Mochiage/Anna/Nonoko/Ruka, what is that _thing_?" all of our parents asked, emphasizing thing with disgust. Mikan turned with a cold face.

"Thank you, but I'm not a thing." Mikan said with a glare.

"This is our friend. She is living with us for a month." Anna explained.

"This is a house for heirs and heiresses to live in peace." My dad said.

"And?" Mikan asked.

"You are disrupting a very important event." Ruka's mom said.

"What event?" Mikan asked.

"This is for heirs and heiresses along with company owners to have discussions over a dinner." Imai's father answered.

"Heirs, heiresses, I'm sick of it! I'm an heiress but you don't see me bragging my ass off about it! You don't see me attending these stupid events." Mikan said. There was a second of silence.

"Shit." Mikan said, covering her mouth.

"Forget all about what I just said. Excuse me." Mikan said. She turned and was about to walk away when Ruka's father grabbed onto her wrist.

"It seems by your reaction that you really are an heiress. Would you tell us what exactly you are the heiress of?" my mom asked. Ruka's dad let go of Mikan as Mikan turned to them.

"Please excuse my inappropriate language. I would be glad to answer any questions you have." Mikan said in an innocent and warm tone. Anna's, Nonoko's, Mochu's, Ruka's, and Koko's jaws dropped. Imai had a look and smirk of amusement on her face. I just stared straight at her, very confused about what she was talking about.

"Great. Let's start with what is your name?" Nonoko's mom asked.

"I would like to warn you if you are sure that you want to know my name, cuz it might be a shock to you all." Mikan said. They all nodded. Mikan bowed and then stood straight up.

"My name is Mikan. Mikan _Sakura_." She said, emphasizing her last name. Every parent gasped and everyone's moms passed out for a split second. Everybody's dads dropped their jaws to the table.

"What's wrong with her name?" Anna asked.

"Anna, honey. You have never heard of the Sakura family?!" Anna's mom asked.

"None of us have." Nonoko said.

"So would you mind explaining what exactly is so special about our friend here?" Imai asked.

"Mikan Sakura. Her father is Izumi Sakura. And her mother Yuka Sakura. Her aunt Kiyoko Sakura. And her grandfather Takuya Sakura, which he adopted the last name of his wife when she died, as well as everybody else in his family. To start off, Takuya Sakura is the richest man in Japan and the world. He owns various malls, car dealerships, restaurants, and everything. Kiyoko Sakura; owner of Sexy Sweety, a chain of clothing for females all over the world. Yuka Sakura; a world wide musician using the piano, violin, and all sorts of instruments. Izumi is the owner of Sakura corp., a worldwide business corporation working various stock markets and tied with many other countries. With all of the power she has, she can get her family to shut down our companies in seconds, flat." My mom said in one breath. Every parent got on their knees on the floor.

"We are so sorry Sakura-san. We didn't mean to insult you at all. Please forgive us." Our parents said on the floor bowing down to her.

"Please stand. You are my elders and I should be the one bowing to you." Mikan said. Our parents stood up.

"Forgive me for my disrespect. I try to keep my identity quiet to keep paparazzi away. I have been living alone and away from my parents for that sole reason. I hope you don't tell the paparazzi about my location." Mikan said with a heavenly smile. The next time she smiles like that, it's only gonna be for me!

"Of course, Sakura-san!" they all responded.

"I am going to head up to my room." Mikan said.

"Would you like to stay?" my mom asked.

"If you would like me to. I will be right back. I think I need to change for this event." She said and then head up the stairs.

"Don't you guys dare to say anything out of line." All of our parents said at the same time looking directly at their children.

"We won't. She is our friend." Mochu spelled out for our parents. They nodded with a sigh. We all looked at the stairs waiting for Mikan to come down. I turned around after a while, cuz I got bored of looking at nothing. After a few minutes, maybe five minutes, every jaw dropped. I turned around and my eyes widened. I couldn't believe how beautiful she was. Mikan had her hair down. A light pink evening gown hugging every curve of her body. Silver hoop earrings and a silver bracelet. To put the finishing touch on it, her hair was down and light pink lip gloss dawned her lips. I thought she was beautiful in just the robe, but now…I'm speechless. She came and sat herself at one of the empty seats.

"Thank you for having me." She said with the smile on her face again.

"Oh, excuse my manners. Would you like me to call my parents over? I'm sure that at this time, they will be able to make it and have a few discussions with all of you." She said when she saw everybody still staring at her. They nodded.

"That would be nice." Ruka's mom said.

"It will be my honor to do so." Mikan said. She took out a cell phone and dialed a number.

"Hi Dad, mom. I am at a dinner and I am hoping you can come." Mikan said.

"Can you please have auntie come too? Even if it's for a little while. I would like you to talk to some people. You haven't been out in public and have been doing everything at home lately. Plus, the people I am currently living with are here." Mikan said, making herself sound persuasive at the end.

"Yes some of them are boys. No, dad, none of them have laid a finger on me. Just come please. Any questions you might have for me or my housemates, I'll answer you when you get here." Mikan said with a giggle at the beginning. She waited a few seconds.

"Yes, I wrote down all the plans. I marked all the net profits as well. Don't worry. You know, I am responsible. Just get over here. Don't forget that there are guys here, my age." Mikan said. She hung up her phone.

"They'll be here in a few moments." Mikan said, giving us a smile. We heard the doorbell after a few seconds.

"That must be them. If you'll excuse me, I need to get the door." Mikan said, getting up from her seat.

Mikan's POV

I opened the door. I was tackled by my mom and aunt. I didn't fall to the floor. I was just pushed back a few inches.

"Mikan, we have missed you so much." They said, into the hug they tackled me with.

"I missed you too. You think it is easy living alone for like 10 years." I said, backing out of the hug and looking at them.

"We thought we were gonna die in that car. The minute your father heard boys, he hit the pedal." My mom said. I giggled.

"You have grown since you were 6." Auntie said.

"Obviously. It has been 10 years. People grow. People hit puberty, auntie." I said.

"You have grown to be so beautiful." My mom said, caressing my cheek with a smile of admiration. She let go of my cheek and stepped aside and my aunt did the same.

"Mikan…" my dad said, opening his arms and welcoming me into them. I walked over and gave him a hug.

"Hi Dad." I said.

"Mikan. You've grown so much. You're so beautiful." My dad said.

"Thank you." I said.

"So did you forget all about your grandpa?" I heard from behind my dad. I looked over my father's shoulder. He moved out of the way and I threw myself at my grandpa.

"Grandpa! I haven't seen you since I was like 2! I missed you so much!" I yelled.

"Well you must be glad to hear that I feel the same." He said, hugging me back. I turned around and saw everybody at the table.

"I'm very sorry for taking so long. It was like a little family reunion over there. Even though you already know, this is my family Takuya, Kiyoko, Izumi, and Yuka Sakura." I introduced.

"It is nice to meet you all. I presume you are the owners of various successful companies by your attire." My dad said.

"Yes, thank you. It is a pleasure to meet you as well. Please have a seat, all of you." Ruka's mom said.

"So where are those boys?" my dad asked, cracking his knuckles. Since I was right next to him, I lowered his fist.

"What boys?" my grandpa asked, cracking his knuckles. Both my mom and aunt lowered his fist.

"The guys here are mature and tame. Don't worry." I said.

"So where are they?" my dad asked. I got up.

"Calm down. I'll tell you all of my housemates right now." I walked over to Hotaru.

"This is Hotaru Imai. The heiress of Imai Electronics." I said, putting my hands on Hotaru's shoulders. She nodded at my family. I walked to Anna.

"This is Anna Unemoniya. The heiress of Unemoniya Pastries." I said, now putting my hands on Anna's shoulders. She smiled at my family as they smiled back.

"This is Nonoko Ogasawara. The heiress of the Ogasawara Salon chain." I said, walking to Nonoko.

"Now, dad, grandpa. There are four guys who live here. All heirs, so don't even think you can beat them up." I said, before walking to Koko.

"Four guys! You are living with four guys! Your soul is too pure for that, Mikan!" my dad yelled.

"Calm down. They are all very good people and would not dare to lay a finger on me because they know exactly what I can do to them. Right guys?" I asked with an evil glint in my eyes when I asked if I was right. All of the guys nodded in fear of what happened to them if they actually did touch me.

"Kokoro Yome. Heir of Yome Psychic Readings." I said.

"Mochiage Okayama. Heir of Okayama Airlines." I said when I stood behind Mochu.

"Ruka Nogi. Heir of Nogi Resorts." I said when I stood behind Ruka.

"And this is Natsume Hyuuga. He is the heir of Hyuuga Corporations." I said, walking to Natsume and then putting my hand on his head when I explained what he was the heir of.

"I don't know why, but Hyuuga looks like your favorite." My dad said.

"I think you have lost your sanity." I said with a giggle.

"These boys seem like men." My grandpa said.

"I know, so don't worry." I said.

"But no matter how much they look like men, they are still sixteen and hormonal. Keep your hands off my daughter. All four of you." My dad glared. All of the guys nodded.

"Well, we are going to have an adult discussion. You guys can go to the lounge or some place that you kids hang out." My mom said. We nodded and left to the lounge. I tossed myself on the couch and picked up a sports magazine I had on the glass coffee table. I didn't hear the tv on, nor Natsume flipping pages, boiling chemicals, nor wrenches and screws, nor Anna saying "oh, yes, no no no, she can not wear that". I pulled my magazine down and saw everybody staring at me from the entrance of the lounge. I raised an eyebrow.

"Yes?" I asked.

"How come you didn't tell us you were an heiress?" Anna asked.

"You didn't ask." I answered, pulling the magazine back up.

"Well of course we wouldn't ask, because we wouldn't expect that from somebody. So when were you planning on telling us?" Nonoko asked.

"When I trusted you guys completely with everything in my soul." I answered still looking at the magazine.

"Do you know how much power you have?" Koko asked.

"It is my family, of course I would. I have to inherit 2 different companies, become a musician, and become the richest woman in Japan to live up to my parents, but I'll just take it slow." I said. Everybody took their places in the lounge.

"So when do you plan on trusting us?" Hotaru asked, working on an invention.

"When I feel it is the right time to trust you." I said.

"Is it soon?" Koko asked.

"I don't know. And aren't you supposed to be the one with the psychic powers anyway?" I asked.

"Yeah, but I'm too lazy." He answered.

"Anything we are obliged to do to get your trust?" Anna asked.

"Nope. You just have to grow on me." I said, flipping the page of my magazine.

"Oh and the lock on my closet and desk are coming off because you already know I'm an heiress." I said.

"So you were hiding paperwork for the companies and your big formal attire, right?" Natsume asked.

"Yep. I barely wear my formal attire, but my aunt sends me and sends me a lot of clothes. They're cute, believe me, but I can't wear them if I am a tomboy at the moment. I'll wear them on the weekends and stuff but not during the school week." I said.

"Mikan!" I heard. I looked at the doorway to the lounge and saw my mom and aunt.

"This is the only chance we have to ask you." My aunt said. Natsume, Ruka, Hotaru, Mochu, Anna, and Nonoko were watching my family ask me questions.

"Ask me what?" I asked.

"Have you had or do you have a boyfriend?" they both asked in unison.

"Yes, and no." I said. They shoved my legs and sat down next to me.

"So what was his name?" they asked. I growled just remembering him.

"So did you dump him, or did he dump you?" they asked.

"I dumped him." I answered.

"Why?" they asked.

"I hate him." I said.

"Okay then, when did you get your first boyfriend?" they asked.

"12." I answered. My aunt and mom gasped.

"Damn, she beat us." They said under the breaths in unison.

"When did you get your first boyfriends?" I asked amused.

"14." They said.

"Ha and ha. When did you guys get married again?" I asked.

"Right after we inherited our companies!" they said.

"Engaged?" I asked.

"Right before we inherited our companies." They answered.

"Well don't worry about when I'll get married. I am obsessed with sports right now, and I don't think I'm gonna see a lot of guys. I like to keep people away, so I just give them a glare and they run away." I said.

"Why?" they asked.

"Ever since I dumped my first boyfriend I have focused on sports and financials a lot more. It's easier for me to work alone. I mean, I'm just getting used to having people to trust." I explained. They nodded expecting me to go on.

"The people I live with, I call almost-friends. They want to get to know me, so I am giving them a chance. If I grow to trust them, they will be full time friends, if I don't, we will go back to me giving the deadly glares and giving them cold shoulder." I said.

"But don't worry. There are still a few friends I keep in touch with. Like Tsubasa and Misaki sempai. They go to school with me. And somebody who has helped me since I was twelve. Don't worry about it. I think dad and grandpa are looking for you anyway." I said. They ran out.

"So…" everybody said. I stretched my legs out again and picked up my sports magazine.

"So what?" I asked.

"So, who is that person you have been relying on since you were twelve?" Nonoko asked.

"Not telling you." I said.

"Is it someone that important that you can't tell us?" Mochu asked.

"Important to me, yes. You, no." I said.

"But…" Nonoko began before I interrupted her.

"Drop the subject. When and if I trust you, I will tell you everything." I said.

"Okay." They said and dropped the subject.

Sunday Natsume's POV

We all sat in the living room with our usual positions. We heard footsteps coming down the stairs so we turned around to see. Mikan was going down the stairs. We were all surprised to see her in actual girl clothes. She was wearing a denim faded blue mini skirt. A white t-shirt was hidden beneath a grey hoodie she wore. She had her hair in a ponytail and an anklet as white flip flops. Anna and Nonoko tackled her to the floor once she got down the stairs.

"What the hell?" she yelled, getting up.

"Mikan, you're in girl clothing. Not tomboy clothing!" Anna said.

"Yeah, I got myself into this by accident." She said, walking with her eyes closed towards the door with her hands clasped behind her head.

"What did you do?" Nonoko asked.

"Tsubasa tricked me, the asshole." She said.

"Now, I have to go karaoke in these clothes." She explained.

"Well, have fun." Nonoko said.

"See ya." Mikan said walking out of the door.

"Did you see how cute she looked? She was so InStyle. Amazing." Anna said when she walked back to the living room with Nonoko.

"How do you guys think she looked?" Nonoko asked us.

"For a simple attire, she looked pretty hot." Mochu said. Koko and Ruka nodded.

"Just from a guy's opinion, cuz we don't like her like that. She's just a friend." Ruka said.

"Natsume, what do you think?" Nonoko asked.

"Think of what?" I asked, flipping the page of my manga.

"What do you think of Mikan in her girl clothes?" she repeated the question.

"I don't know. The attire was pretty simple." I said, flipping another page.

"Well, you have to comment. Ugly, nice, pretty, beautiful, hot, sexy." Anna said.

"Fine, it was nice." I said. I would have said beautiful and sexy, but it would seem weird and they would accuse me of liking her, which I think is true. I think it's more than that though. I don't know. Oh, that must hurt. A bitch slap. This manga is amazing.

Monday Mikan's POV Pm Homeroom

"Attention everyone in the student body. I am sure you will be happy to hear that we will have a masquerade dance this Friday. I apologize for the late notice. Everyone must wear a mask. And don't wear dresses to long and puffy or tuxes too tight, because students will be selected to do dances tomorrow by drawing papers from a box. No student is allowed to tell who they are, what they will look like, and what dance they are selected to do. Not every student is going to dance for us. Again, I apologize for the late notice." My uncle said over the loudspeaker. The bell rang to go home and everyone left immediately.

"Yes?" I asked in my cold but slightly lighter tone.

"Are you going to the dance?" Anna asked.

"There is no way in hell. You already know I'm a tomboy. Tomboys that devote themselves to sports do not go to dances. My teammates might, but, I'd rather die than go to a dance." I said.

"It would make us really happy!" Nonoko said, trying to persuade me.

"Sorry, but no." I said.

"You still have to do the drawing though." Hotaru said.

"I know, but what are the chances that I'll have to do a dance. Practically none. I'll just convince my uncle to not make me draw." I said. Anna and Nonoko looked depressed, which made me feel kinda guilty.

Next Day Am Homeroom Mikan's POV

It was my turn to draw a paper. I went up and drew a paper. I'm not a dancer. Good. I sat down.

After School Mikan's POV Still

After my practices, I went home. Damn, this guilt is getting to me. Fine, you stupid conscious! You win! I'll go. But, I'm doing it for my almost-friends, not because you told me to! I went to my closet. I picked out a red dress (the one that Selena Gomez for the black and white dance in Another Cinderella Story minus the black). I put it back in.


	5. Chapter 5

Friday Mikan's POV

"Bye, Mikan. I hope you're okay, staying home alone!" Anna called. They were all leaving while I watched them leave form the stairs. I nodded. When they left and I couldn't feel their presence anymore, I ran up to my room. I pulled out my handy dandy curling iron and curled my hair. Then I put some red nail polish on my hands and toes. I put on the dress. Then I pulled out my handy dandy makeup kit. I applied a little bit of light pink blush and a light shade or red lipstick. I put on the red and beautifully adorned mask that I made. I quickly grabbed my red high heels and took out my skateboard. I road it to the school, making sure that nobody saw me. I hid behind the school pool to put on my heels and put my skateboard in the pool locker. I walked to the front entrance of the gym. I walked inside to see everything beautifully adorned. Leave it to uncle to get every thing done in four to five days. Every guy ran up to me when I went inside. I sweat dropped.

"I'm sorry. I would like to be left alone for a while. If anything is needed I'll call one of you." I said with an apologetic smile. They nodded and ran back to their dates. I sat myself at any empty table. I saw from afar that everybody was dancing. Anna with Koko. Nonoko with a kid named Yuu from our class. Mochu with a cheerleader named Sumire. And woah… Hotaru with Ruka. Polar opposites there. Natsume was sitting at the table reading a manga. What the hell was the point in him coming if he was just gonna read manga.

"Okay, everybody. Clear the floor because it is time for the planned performances." The mc said. People waltzed, did the fox trot, swung danced, and everything. Now it's time for the tango, I think.

"For the final dance, it is the tango." The mc said. I saw Natsume get up and walk to the stage. This is gonna be so interesting. He stood there for a few seconds. My uncle went up to the mc and whispered something in his ear.

"We kind of have a problem. It appears that the girl supposed to do the dance is sick and can not participate." The mc said. Everybody had down faces.

"But, by any chance do any of you know how to tango?" the mc asked. Nobody walked up to Natsume to dance. I sighed and got out of my seat, walking to the dance floor. The guys that came up to me from before started crying because of the loss of having a chance to dance with me.

"Thank you very much mystery girl!" the mc said. I entwined my finger with Natsume's. I felt a shock flow throughout my entire body and I backed away out of fright. I think Natsume did the same but if he did it wasn't noticeable at all.

"Is there anything wrong, mystery girl?" the mc asked. I shook my head and again entwined fingers with Natsume.

(Play Valentine's Dance Tango Scene from Another Cinderella Story, subtract the part where she falls.)

"So you decided to come?" Natsume asked when the music began.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, pretending to be someone else.

"I know it's you, Mikan." He said.

"How did you know?" I asked with a smirk and a raised eyebrow.

"It's just too easy for me to notice. Everyone else in this gym and in our group may not notice but I do." He said with a smirk as well.

"Well then I think you know me too well right now, Natsume." I said as he spun me. He brought me down, still holding onto me, and our faces drew near, almost into a kiss. Everybody gasped a small gasp, wondering if we were gonna kiss. With another smirk he brought me back up.

"If you want, two can play at that game." I said. I unrolled myself from him, still holding on to one of his hands. When his arm reached full extent, I rolled myself back into his grasp and brought my face close to his, close enough that it would only take the smallest movement and our lips would meet. This time, everybody gasped big time. I backed my face up a little.

"I win." I said. We both chuckled and stepped away from each other.

"That was utterly amazing. I'm sure everyone in this gym is speechless. We all know the guy is Natsume, but who are you, Mystery Girl? (It won't turn into a Cinderella story. Don't worry.) Will you tell us who you are?" the mc asked. Everything went silent and I shook my head.

"I don't think that's gonna happen anytime soon." I said in a warm tone. The silence was interrupted by Anna and Nonoko gasping.

"It's….!" they said in absolute shock until Misaki and Tsubasa tackled them down. I walked towards them with Natsume.

"Thanks for almost blowing my cover, Anna, Nonoko." I said in the tone I usually took with them.

"Mikan, is that really you?" Ruka asked. He, Koko, and Mochu were observing every aspect of me. I pushed them back gently.

"Yes." I said.

"Why did you change your mind?" Koko asked.

"The guilt of seeing Anna and Nonoko's depressed faces got to me." I said. Anna and Nonoko clasped their hands together and started jumping up and down. Then they stopped after a few seconds and their eyes widened.

"What?" I asked.

"You do know that you and Natsume almost kissed right?" Anna asked.

"And it was not only once that it almost happened. It was twice." Nonoko said.

"So. We were just playing around." I said.

"Yeah, but you should've kissed. It would have been so much more entertaining and interesting." Nonoko said.

"And not to mention that you guys would make a great couple." Anna added. Natsume and I started laughing. After a few seconds we stopped.

"Did you hear that?" I asked Natsume. He nodded.

"That was the stupidest thing I have ever heard." Natsume said. I nodded as well.

"I actually think that you guys would make a nice couple." Hotaru said. Koko, Mochu, and Ruka nodded.

"You're kidding me, right?" I asked.

"You have to be kidding. We are no where near a nice couple." Natsume said.

"Actually, I think you guys would make a great couple." Tsubasa said, intruding. I punched him in the face.

"Nobody asked you." I said, pissed off that people keep on saying that. But I did get that shocking feeling the minutes I touched him. No, that must have just been a static shock.

"Sorry Mikan, but I agree with everyone else. You two would make a great couple." Misaki said.

"Okay, let's drop the subject." Natsume said. I nodded and everybody just shrugged.

"You are going to be the talk of the school on Monday." Hotaru said.

"Yeah, I can imagine people asking each other who the mystery girl is." Anna said.

"There are gonna be quite a few posers too." Nonoko added.

"I suspect that some whore is gonna be the poser and say she and Natsume are dating." Misaki said.

"Yeah, but with the warm tone I used, they won't suspect a thing." I said.

"Yeah, that was really smart Mi-chan. Using a completely opposite tone and look so that nobody will take notice." Tsubasa said.

"Well, I am very smart you know." I bragged.

"Don't get arrogant." Natsume said.

"Like you should be talking!" I complained, playfully punching him.

"I'm not like that. I have no idea what you are talking about." He said, pretending to be dumb.

"Asshole. You know exactly what I'm talking about." I said. He looked away.

"Hey Mi-chan." Tsubasa called.

"Yeah?" I answered.

"Do you like to dance?" he asked.

"Yes." I answered

"Do you like to sing?" he asked.

"Yes." I answered again.

"Do you like skateboarding?" he asked. I gave the same response.

"Do you like sports?" he asked. Again, I gave the same response.

"Do you like boxing?" he asked. I said yes again.

"Can you go dance with Natsume?" he asked. Without analyzing what he said, I replied yes. Then I noticed my mistake.

"Damn it. You did the same thing last time." I cursed.

"Well. Don't just stand there. Go dance." Tsubasa said. I gave him a glare. I grabbed Natsume's wrist and pulled him to the dance floor. It's a slow song. He put his hands on my waist and I put mine on his shoulders.

"I guess you're not as smart as you say you are, to fall into the same trap twice." Natsume said.

"Shut up, Natsume. I didn't ask you." I said. I leaned my head on his shoulder and yawned.

"I'm sleepy." I said.

"Well you sure go to bed early. It's only 11:30." He said with a chuckle.

"Yeah, well I need to go to bed early to wake up with energy for all the sports I play." I explained.

"By the way…" he asked.

"How did you get here? Did you use a chauffer?" he continued.

"Nope, I rode my skateboard. Of course I didn't ask a chauffer to take me." I said.

"You rode a skateboard in high heels?" he asked.

"You aren't as smart as they say you are either, Natsume." I said.

"What is that supposed to mean?" he asked.

"Nobody rides a skateboard in high heels. I rode my skateboard barefoot while carrying my high heels in my hand. I stuffed my skateboard in my swimming locker and put on the heels when I got here." I said before yawning once more.

Natsume's POV

Mikan yawned once more.

"Okay, come on. You're not gonna fall asleep on me and you have sports to attend tomorrow. Time for you to go home." I said, dragging her back to the table.

"I'm taking her home. She was about to fall asleep on me. Can I get the keys to my car?" I asked. Ruka tossed me them.

"But my skateboard." She said.

"You can use your other one and get it tomorrow." I said, pulling her. She sat herself in the car.

"You have a nice car." She said, before yawning again.

"Yeah of course it's nice. It is my car." I said.

"There you go being arrogant and egoistical." She said. I ignored her and started driving off. For 11:30 at night, there was quite a bit of traffic. We arrived at the house after a long time. I got out of the driver's seat and saw Mikan was asleep in the passenger's seat. I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair. I went over to her door and opened it. I picked her up bridal style. I carried her into her room and put her down on the bed. I stared at her. She looked beautiful in her sleep too. I removed a few strands of stray hair from her forehead. I stared at her for a little bit longer. Unconsciously, I kissed her forehead. I walked back to my room. Why did I just do that? And what was up with that shock that I got when I touched her. God, I think I really am in love with her. I can't tell her though. She just started trusting us more. Why did I have to fall in love with her? Because she is different. Because she doesn't treat me like a god. Because she is so beautiful. Because she trusted me more than anybody else in this house. Because she is so unique. Because…everything. I wish we kissed back when we were having that little competition. She came so close. I went so close. God, I wanted to feel her lips on mine, so much. That little kiss on the forehead was nothing. But still, I want her lips so much. I'm just gonna have to ignore that urge for now.

Monday Mikan's POV

I arrived in homeroom and sat in my seat. When he came so close to me during the dance, when I went so close to him, I felt like I wanted to kiss him. I can't do that. I'm not gonna hurt myself. And hey, who knew he could dance tango that well. It was a fun little competition.

"Do you know who the mystery girl was?" Chika Tanamura asked Asuka Kiyoshi.

"No. Luna said it was her and that she dyed her hair and put on extensions, but I don't believe it. I want to find out. Did you see how close our prince was to kissing that girl?" Asuka replied. They nodded. Akira came up to me.

"What?" I growled.

"Mikan babe, please tell me it is not true that you cheated on me?" he asked.

"What the hell are you talking about Akira?" I asked.

"You know at the dance. When you almost kissed, Hyuuga. You are the only person I know in this school that can dance the tango. And…" he said before interrupted him. I interrupted him with a punch to the face.

"Shut up. Making up lies just to get some publicity is not a good stunt." I said.

"What are you talking about, babe? I saw you." He said.

"Yeah right, I'm a tomboy. I would rather die than go to that dance." I said.

"But…" he said before I interrupted him, by throwing him out the window.

"Stop fucking lying!" I yelled, as he went down. I turned around and saw everybody in the class staring at me. I gave them a death glare and they turned around, back to their conversations.

"It couldn't possibly be Sakura. She has no grace at all. All she does is play sports anyway." Asuka said. I smirked inwardly knowing that my disguise worked. Those people will never know I was the mystery girl. It makes me laugh. The Natsume thing is really biting at the back of my head. I don't want to get hurt again. What the hell is he doing to me? I used to be so rock hard. Now I'm slowly cracking. God, what the hell?!

Late at Night Natsume's POV

I can't god damn sleep because of her! Cuz I want to kiss her! Cuz I want to hold her in my arms! Cuz I want her to be mine and mine alone! God! I need to go for a walk. I walked out of the house and walked around town. After a while, I thought I heard someone scream from a dark alley. I walked into it to see if some girl was being raped or something to save her. I heard the sound of a bullet. The next thing I knew, I had a huge injury in my shoulder. I was grasping it so tightly. God, it hurt. I heard the guy who shot me run away. I lost consciousness soon after.

Mikan's POV At the Same Time.

I can't god damn sleep because of him! I stared at my ceiling, having nothing else to do. After a few seconds, I felt the weird presence that something bad happened. I ran to Natsume's room quietly and found the room and bed empty. Shit. I checked the lounge and living room, dining room, kitchen. No Natsume. I checked the closet to see if his shoes were there. Damn! He went out at this time of night! I ran out of the house, not caring that I was in my pajamas and it was freezing cold out. I looked around and later saw something on the floor of a dark alley. I checked and saw Natsume.

"Natsume." I said, shaking him. He seemed to be unconscious. Thank god there was a hospital nearby. I had a man going down the street carry Natsume there for me. He was put into surgery to remove a bullet that was delved straight and very deep into his shoulder. I had to wait until the green light flashed. I was given robe to cover myself in that time (not the ugly hospital gowns). I sat down in the seat next to him. I took out my cell phone.

"I'm sorry miss. There are no cell phones allowed here." A nurse said. I handed her my cell phone and stared at Natsume's sleeping body. Oh god! Why him?! Why not me?! Somebody answer my questions! I can't go on living like this! I continued to stare at him.

Next Night Natsume's POV

I slowly regained consciousness. I felt a weight on my lap. I sat up and saw Mikan's head lying there. She stirred at my movement and woke up soon after.

"Natsume." She said. She stared at me with straight and serious eyes.

"How stupid are you to go out in the middle of the night and walk in a dark alley?!" she yelled.

"I thought I heard someone scream…" I said, before I saw the weirdest thing. There was water streaming out of Mikan's eyes.

"Are you crying?" I asked. She hugged her knees on her seat, the tears now pouring out of her eyes.

"Do you know how god damn worried I was when I saw that bullet in your shoulder?! I was about to faint! Faint, Natsume! I don't know what the hell you are doing to me Natsume, but stop it! I can't take it anymore! I feel like a fool and I have lost all control of my emotions! Just stop! Just stop. Just stop." She yelled, her speech getting softer at the end. I got up and hugged her.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I worried you. I'm sorry that you lost control of all your emotions. I'm just in love with you." I admitted. She pushed me back gently.

"Please don't say that. Please don't. I don't want to hear that ever again." She said. I looked at her with wide eyes. She ran out of the room, covering her face and trying to wipe away her tears.

"Damn it!" I yelled very pissed off. I wasn't supposed to tell her! I wasn't! I'm so stupid! I even made her cry! God, I want to choke myself right now! No, I have to fix this now. I jumped off the bed and was about to head straight out of the room until a doctor stopped me.

"Mr. Hyuuga. You can not leave for at least three days. With all the treatments that girl covered for you, that is all the time you are going to need. Stay here." He said. She even paid my god damned hospital fee! Along with like a dozen treatments to heel my injury quicker! I am so stupid! She did all that for me, and what did I do? I made her cry! God, I wasn't supposed to say that! I sat back down on my bed.


	6. Chapter 6

3 Days Later Natsume's POV

I rushed out of the hospital as soon as I was discharged. I walked into the house as if nothing happened, only to be surprised by everyone's worried faces.

"Natsume, where have you been?!" Ruka asked.

"Mikan, Mikan, Mikan!" the others yelled.

"What happened with Mikan?" I asked, worried.

"She locked herself up in her room and hasn't come out for 3 days!" Anna said. Ahhh, fuck! This is all my fault.

"Anna, get some Caesar salad." I said, knowing that we always have Caesar salad in the fridge

"Why? We have to worry about Mikan here!" she said.

"It's her favorite food!" I explained. Anna passed it to me. I started walking up the stairs.

"She didn't let any of us in!" Nonoko said.

"I don't care. I'll find a way in." I said.

"Has she eaten anything lately?" I asked.

"Nothing that we know of." Imai said. Ah, shit! I ran up the stairs and knocked on her door.

"Mikan, it's me." I said. I heard the door click open. I walked inside and saw Mikan on her bed hugging her knees. I pulled up a chair in front of her, since she was in the front edge of the bed.

"Eat." I said, handing her the food. She shook her head, not taking it.

"Eat it." I said waving the salad in front of her. She grabbed it and slowly ate. When she finished she put the bowl and fork down.

"Mikan, I'm sorry." I said with my head down.

"It's nothing, Natsume." She said faintly, still hugging her knees.

"No, it's not nothing! Stop hiding your feelings! You wouldn't have locked yourself up in your room for 3 straight days if it was nothing!" I yelled. I knew the room was soundproof, so it was okay for me to yell.

"Tell me. I want to know your problems." I said, softly now. Water was dripping down from her eyes again.

"It's you, Natsume! You're all I ever think about! Damn! Get out of my head!" she yelled. Her eyes never moved from her knees.

"I'm all you ever think about?" I questioned. She took a clip out from her hair and passed it to me. It was very uniquely shaped. She pointed to her drawer. I walked over and opened the drawer. So the clip was the key to her locks. I saw some drawings. I pulled them out. Here is one of me, me again, me again, me and her, me again, me and her, me and her, me again, me and her. I really was the only thing she thought about.

"What does that mean, Mikan?" I asked, walking back over to her.

"It means I love you, Natsume. I love you and I hate it! I promised myself I would never fall in love again. I broke a promise to myself because of you!" she yelled.

"Why would you make that kind of promise?" I asked, confused.

"Because I don't want to get hurt again! I don't want to get hurt! I can't trust anyone because they always hurt me later on in life!" she yelled. I stood up from my seat. I lifted Mikan's chin and kissed her lips. She responded, tears running down her face. Then I let go.

"Mikan Sakura, I love you and I would never hurt you." I said.

"I can't take anyone's word for that, Natsume." She said.

"When I danced with you the other day, the minute I touched you, a shock flowed throughout my entire body. When we danced and our faces drew close, it took all my will power not to kiss you and admit how much I longed for you and your lips. When I saw how caring you were for me, I couldn't help but smile." I said. She cried even more.

"I love you so much, Natsume. But I can't bring myself to trust anyone. Help me! Help me, please." She said. I hugged her.

"The last thing anybody in this house would do is hurt you. The minute I came into this house today, everybody tackled me, saying how worried they were that you were locked up in your room for 3 days. You gave me a panic attack at that moment. I want you to use that caring voice that you have with all of us. You know you have come to love us all. Please, trust us." I said.

"Okay. Okay." She said faintly and slowly. I wiped her tears and kissed her once more. She responded like before. Our kiss lasted a bit longer than the last one. She dried her face with her palms and the back of her hands.

"Natsume, if you hurt me in the future, I might kill you. I am trusting you with all my heart right now. You and your friends." She said. I smirked.

"You got it." I said, and kissed her again. This one lasted like five minutes.

"I guess this makes me your boyfriend." I said. She giggled and then nodded.

"My secret boyfriend, in school and at home." She said.

"At home too?" I asked.

"I think, for now, you are going to be the only one that is trusted entirely, entirely in my heart. Besides, we already told everybody that we would never end up a couple, right?" She said. I nodded.

"I guess then, we are going to have secret make out sessions. I like the sound of that. It makes me look cooler." I said. She laughed.

"Yeah sure." She said, sarcastically.

"You know how I am. You fell in love with me like this." I said. She nodded at me.

"Well, let's go downstairs, before everybody starts freaking out even more, because I'm locked in here too." I said.

"Yeah, you're being held captive." She joked. I chuckled as we walked out the door. I walked down the stairs. Everybody had their back to it when we came down. Instead of Mikan coming down the steps, walking, like a normal person would do, she jumped over the rail, down the stairs, and landed right on Anna's back. Anna screamed.

"Anna, I want food." She said. She got off Anna's back.

"Mikan!" Anna yelled, embracing her in a hug. Nonoko joined in.

"What were you doing in there for 3 days?!" Ruka asked.

"Worrying about this guy, who had a bullet in his shoulder and thinking if I should trust you all." She said.

Mikan's POV

"What were you doing in there for 3 days?!" Ruka asked.

"Worrying about this guy, who had a bullet in his shoulder and thinking if I should trust you all." I said.

"You have a bullet in your shoulder?!" Mochu asked. I pulled up Natsume's sleeve. Everybody saw the bandages around his shoulder. His injury healed but he couldn't take the bandages off for another day.

"So did you decide to trust us?" Anna asked, hopefully.

"Haven't you paid any attention to how I have been talking to you, this entire time?" I asked in response to her question. Throughout this entire conversation, I was talking in a warm and comforting tone with a smile on my face.

"You trust us!" Nonoko screamed. She and Anna jumped up and down with huge smiles on their faces.

"Calm down, it's no big deal." I said.

"Are you fucking, crazy?!" Anna said. That was the first time I heard her curse like that.

"It took you almost a month to trust us, and you only started talking in this tone right now!" Nonoko said.

"Do you know that there is nobody else in the entire school that you trust except for us and your sempais now?" Koko asked.

"Did you know that you didn't talk to anybody in the entire school but us and your sempais?" Mochu asked.

"Okay, I get it. It's a big deal." I admitted.

"So, does that mean you are going to live with us forever?" Natsume asked.

"Yeah, I guess so." I answered. Everybody hugged me (group hug!), but Natsume.

"Get over here you arrogant piece of shit." I said. He came over and joined the group hug for a second.

"Party pooper." I said with a pout. He rolled his eyes and got a manga to read. Great acting skills he has there. He knows he wanted to hold me.

"So, what are you doing right after school tomorrow?" Anna asked.

"I have to pack up the soccer equipment. It'll take me about an hour so don't expect me to be back soon." I said. Her face dropped.

"The day after tomorrow I'm free right after school." I said.

"Don't you have basketball?" Nonoko asked.

"I'm captain. I can skip a few times." I said with pride.

"Tch." Natsume said.

"Asshole." I said.

"Bitch." He muttered.

"Bastard." I said.

"Shithead." He replied.

"Fucktard!" I said.

"Is that even a word?" he asked.

"Now it is!" I said. Everyone laughed.

Next Day After School Mikan's POV

I finally finished packing everything. I turned around and felt myself getting pinned to a tree.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Picking up my super hot, secret girlfriend who dresses in tomboy clothes 24/7 when she looks a whole lot hotter in sexy clothes, but is still hot enough for me in tomboy clothes." Natsume said. I giggled.

"That was a really long run-on sentence, Natsume." I said.

"So…" he said before I interrupted him. I kissed him and of course he kissed back. It lasted quite a while until we were interrupted.

"Mikan, if you don't want to get caught in your secret relationship, I suggest you not make out with your secret boyfriend on the public school yard." Miyuki said.

"Thanks, Miyuki." I said with a smile.

"Miyuki? Isn't she your soccer coach? Is that her real name?" Natsume asked.

"Miyuki Ryuzaki is my soccer coach and the person that has been helping me every single time since I was twelve." I explained.

"Thanks for taking care of her." Natsume said with a soft expression.

"Don't get soft on me Hyuuga." She said. I laughed

"She is also the one who taught me how to get tough no matter what happens." I said.

"Anyway, before you get back to your make out session, Mikan, all of the coaches have decided that you can have the week off from practices for each sport but you still have to attend practice games." Miyuki said.

"Thanks." I said with a smile.

"How I missed that smile." Miyuki said, taking out a handkerchief and wiping a tear. I hugged her.

"If anything, I'll come to you." I said.

"Yeah, if you're not having a secret make out session with your secret boyfriend." She responded sarcastically. I laughed and Natsume's eyes softened. He hugged me from behind.

"But whatever she tells you, she'll tell me first, right?" he asked.

"We'll see about that. Let's get home before everybody suspects anything." I said. He lifted me over his shoulder.

"See you Riyuzaki-sensei." He said.

"Bye Miyuki!" I called as I pounded my fists on Natsume's back. When we were near the house he put me down and walked in front of me casually. When we were at the door, I stopped and gave him a quick peck on the lips so that it would deal for the day. We walked into the house.

"We're home." I said. They all nodded at me. I threw myself on the couch and took out a sports magazine I had under it.

"Pass me the manga over there." Natsume said. I tossed it at him. He caught it very easily.

Hotaru's POV

"Pass me the manga over there." Hyuuga said. Mikan tossed it to him and he caught it easily. No comment? Anna, Nonoko, Ruka, Koko, Mohcu and raised eyebrows.

"Lazy ass." Mikan muttered. Ahh, there it is. Now, where is Natsume's comment. No comment?

"Pass me a beer." Mikan said. Hyuuga got up and went to the kitchen. He got a beer and brought it back for her. What is going on?

"Thanks." Mikan said. Hyuuga nodded. Now, something is certainly wrong. Even if she just started trusting us, I think is blown kind of out of proportion.

"I'm bored." Mikan said.

"So go do some random shit." Hyuuga replied. He usually wouldn't reply to such a thing.

"Fine then. I'm going to do paperwork." Mikan responded.

"Stupid, nobody does paperwork when they're bored." Hyuuga commented.

"Well, I do, and you can't say shit about it." Mikan said, marching up to her room.

"Stupid girl." Hyuuga muttered.

"Natsume, there is a new manga I picked up for you in the bookstore. I left it on your bed. Why not go up and read that one instead of the old one you are reading now?" Ruka said. Hyuuga got up and walked up the stairs to his room as well. We al huddled together.

"Is it me, or are they acting kind of close?" Anna asked.

"I don't think it's just you." Nonoko answered.

"I'm guessing we all think that. I mean, did you see how Natsume, willingly got up to get her a beer! He would never do that for any of us! Not even me, and I'm his best friend since we were children!" Ruka said.

"So what are we gonna do?" Mochu asked.

"We are going to observe and then conclude." I said.

"I knew you would come up with the idea." Mochu said. I shot him with the baka gun.

A Week Later Hotaru's POV

"We're going to the mall. You two wanna come?" Anna asked. Mikan and Hyuuga both shook their heads. We left to the mall. Mikan and Hyuuga both shook their heads. We left to the mall.

"So how is this gonna help our plan? We can't observe them if we're not with them." Mochu asked. I took out one of many inventions.

"I placed cameras throughout the house to see what they do when we're not there." I explained. I pressed a button on my invention and the blank black screen was replaced with a view of Mikan and Hyuuga in the living room.

Mikan's POV

We sat there watching tv. It has been just a little while since they left. I moved my attention from the tv to my secret boyfriend. Natsume is sitting next to me paying close attention to what was going on in the tv. I turned my attention back to the tv seeing him so focused…that is until I was pinned down on the couch.

"What are you doing?" I asked. Natsume had a mischievous smirk on.

"I want your lips, Mikan Sakura." He said.

"Natsume Hyuuga, are you asking for a make out session?" I asked with a playful smirk.

"Maybe." He said with an equally playful smirk. I smiled and put my arms around his neck and we started making out. Our lips moved in sync, as always. It ended after about half an hour, I only know because the program we were watching ended though.

"I'm glad my boyfriend still has tasty lips." I said, licking my own.

"I'm glad to know my girlfriend is a really good kisser." Natsume said.

"Getting better with all these little practice sessions we have." I said. I sat up and cuddled next to him as he swung his arm over my shoulder.

"Wish there were more. Or at least more often." He said. I laughed.

"Yeah, but oh well. It makes it more romantic later. Plus, it's a good laugh." I said.

"It's not a good laugh when you wake up in the middle of the night because you wanna make out like crazy with your girlfriend but can't because she needs sleep and you might get caught wandering the halls in the middle of the night." He said. I laughed again.

"My dad was right. Even if you guys look like men, you are still hormonal." I laughed.

"Does that mean your dad was right when he said I was your favorite?" Natsume asked. I gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"You always were. I just didn't want my dad killing you just yet. I'm glad I rejected the comment or I would have been a quiet cold girl that lives with 27 cats instead of a boyfriend." I said. He chuckled. We heard the doorknob rattle and separated immediately, making sure to look the way we did when they left.

Hotaru's POV

We watched them the entire time, from the time we turned on the screen to the time we rattled the door knob to see their reaction.

"Did you see all that?" Koko asked all of us. We all had wide eyes and nodded our heads, but I was the first to recover.

"Pretend you don't know anything." I commanded. We all walked in.

"Watcha been up to while we were gone?" Mochu asked.

"Watching tv." They both said in unison. We all nodded and took our positions.

Anna's POV

"Watching tv." Natsume and Mikan lied. We all took our regular positions, pretending that we didn't know anything. We couldn't help but give a few glances at them from the corner of our eyes, okay maybe a lot of glances. After a few seconds, we couldn't take it and we all turned our heads slowly towards Mikan and Natsume seated on the couch. They still kept their attention on the tv.

"What?" Mikan and Natsume asked in unison, sounding and looking irritated.

"When were you planning on tell us?" I asked.

"Telling you what? What are you talking about?" Mikan asked.

"You both know what we are talking about." Nonoko said.

"No, we don't." Natsume said.

"Yeah, so please enlighten us." Mikan said.

"You know, how you wake up in the middle of the night wanting to make out like crazy with your girlfriend but are too afraid of waking us up on the way." Ruka said to Natsume.

"Now, I'm seriously freaked out what you're talking about." Mikan said.

"We know you are a couple now." Koko said.

"Where did you get that stupid idea? Why would I date this stupid tomboy?" Natsume asked.

"Why would I date this lazy ass?" Mikan asked.

"Because he was your favorite all along." Koko answered Mikan's question.

"What are you guys talking about?" Natsume and Mikan both yelled, very irritated now.

"Drop the act. We know you're a couple." Hotaru said.

"Do you have any proof?" Mikan asked.

"Plenty." Hotaru responded taking out her invention. We watched the same scene from before. When it was finished, Mikan was blushing and Natsume was looking away with a hand placed on the back of his head.

"Hehe, heh…" Mikan said, nervously scratching the back of her head.

"I guess we got found out." Mikan said. Natsume nodded.

"You know you made for an entire half hour, right?" Mochu asked. Mikan nodded.

"And you guys said that you would never end up a couple. You liars. You liked each other all along." Nonoko said.

"Maybe." Natsume said. Mikan giggled.

"Now that you're a couple, you won't be able to keep your hands off each other in school right?" I asked.

"We've been keeping our hands off each other during school for quite a while now." Mikan said.

"How about after school?" Koko asked.

"Okay, that's a different story." Mikan said.

"So that's why you guys always come home late. You're busy making out." Mochu said. The couple nodded.

"Well, don't get jealous when Luna is jumping onto Natsume saying that she is the mystery girl." I said.

"We'll see about that. He's mine and only mine." Mikan said.

"So you're the possessive type of person?" Natsume asked Mikan.

"Yes, and I'm proud." Mikan replied.


	7. Chapter 7

Next Day At School Homeroom Mikan's POV

Luna was bragging on and on about being Natsume's mystery girl. I never really got into detail about Luna. Her full name is Luna Koizumi. She is an heiress because her father runs a chain of banks, but she is still not as rich as any of us. She's the queen bitch. She jumps on any cute guy and claims him as hers. Nobody dares to stand up to her in fear that she could do something to their family. If needed, I would always stand up to her. I mean, I'm the richest girl in this school, not to sound like a snob.

"Natsume!" she screeched when Natsume came in the room. She latched her arm with Natsume's, the bitch.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"I am your mystery girl, so of course I can latch on to you, Natsume-kun." Luna said.

"Koizumi, you're not the mystery girl." Natsume said.

"What do you mean? Of course I am." Luna rejected.

"I would know. The mystery girl is my girlfriend." Natsume said. I smirked, inwardly of course because people would be suspicious why all of the sudden I was showing emotion.

"Exactly, I'm your girlfriend." Luna said.

"No, you're not." He responded.

"Yes I am!" Luna said, knowing that everyone's attention was on them.

"Trust me, you're not." Natsume said. He sat down next to me as Luna had a look of desperation when she had to let go. I ignored Natsume so that nothing would seem suspicious, not even a glance could I give him with out people being on my back.

Luna's POV

What should I do? I can't just go on like this. I know! I'll start a rumor. Natsume is going to cheat on his mystery girl. I need to spread it with proof though. I know now. I'll get Sumire to help me. She is the vice president of the fan club anyway.

"Sumi." I called. She only let me call her that. It's not like we're friends but we just keep very close in contact when it comes to discussing Natsume-kun.

"What?" she asked, coming over and sitting next to me.

"I want to start a rumor." I said. A smirk appeared on her face. We love starting rumors.

"It's gonna be that Natsume is cheating on his mystery girl." I said.

"So I'll take a picture of you kissing Natsume, right? Then whoever the mystery girl is, she will break up with Natsume. And then he will be ours for the taking!" Sumi said. I nodded and we high fived. Sumi took out her camera.

"We'll do it when he is on his way to the cafeteria. He goes a certain way and we can take the picture then since nobody goes that way." Sumi said.

"Good job." I said.

Before Lunch Sumire's POV

I led Luna the way that Natsume-kun gets to the lunch room. I had her stand there. I hid behind a bush with my camera at hand. Natsume started coming in our direction. Luna jumped on him and kissed him. I snapped the picture and we both ran away.

Next Day Mikan's POV Early

I came to school early cuz I needed to set up the things for soccer. I set up everything and went to my locker. On every locked a paper was posted. I ripped off the one that was on mine and stared at it.

"Natsume Hyuuga Kisses Another Girl. Guess He and The Mystery Girl Are Over". There's even a picture!

He…he lied to me. He! I can't believe it! He said he would never hurt me. I started crying. I ran home. Instead of going through the front door, I went through the back and climbed up to my balcony. I locked myself up in my room to think. Think…and cry.

Natsume's POV

I was walking with the group into school. I saw that on our lockers, which were right next to each other, there were the same papers posted. "Natsume Hyuuga Kisses Another Girl. Guess He and The Mystery Girl Are Over" was the headline. They all looked at me with wide eyes.

"That wasn't what happened." I said, with wide eyes myself.

"What happened then?" Anna asked.

"Luna." I growled.

"Yeah. You cheated on Mikan with Luna. That is shitty." Anna and Nonoko said.

"I didn't!" I said.

"Oh really?" Imai questioned.

"I…" I said before all of the girls walked away. The girls did grow really close in this short amount of time. The guys stared at me.

"I didn't!" I said.

"We understand. Explain it to us later." Ruka said. By his tone, I knew he meant it. We got our books and walked to our class. I sat down and did not see Mikan there. She went to school early to set up the soccer equipment today. Shit! That means she saw it before anyone else!

"Uh oh." Ruka said when he saw that Mikan wasn't in her seat.

"Maybe she is still setting up the soccer equipment." Koko said.

"I doubt it." Mochu said.

"Not making anything better!" I complained. He shrugged his shoulders and turned around since Naru came in the room. I pretended like nothing was up during class, so it wouldn't look like I lost my cool.

After School Natsume's POV

I had to skip practice to see if Mikan was at home. I ran to the house with the rest of the group. We busted into the house and ran up the stairs.

"Wait!" Anna yelled the minute we were at the top.

"You guys are gonna stay here. Seeing you are the main case of the problem and you are supporting him." Anna said in a low tone, emphasizing the all of the you's in her sentence and the him with disgust. We all stopped. The girls walked up to Mikan's door and knocked softly.

"Mikan?" Nonoko called. They got no answer. Nobody heard a sound.

"Open up, please. It's just us." Anna said. No answer or sound.

"Just Hotaru, Anna, and I." Nonoko said. Again no answer or sound.

"We're only here to help." Imai said. No answer or sound.

"Please open up, Mikan!" Anna said. Again, no answer sound.

"She won't budge." Nonoko said, walking over to us with the rest of the girls in tow. I walked up to the door and knocked.

"Mikan, open the door." I said. I heard whimpers.

"Please open the door. I didn't do it. I didn't cheat on you." I said. I heard more whimpers. I walked back to the group.

"At least we know she's in there." I said. We all sat down on the stairs.

"She has to eat something." Anna said.

"No shit." Mochu said. Anna punched him.

"Ow." Mochu said, rubbing his arm where Anna punched him.

"This is no fucking time to be sarcastic! Mikan is locked in there and who knows if she will fucking come out to get some fucking food and not fucking die!" Anna yelled. That was a lot of curses is in the same sentence.

"What if she gets food in the night though?" Koko suggested.

"Just to see if she comes out, we'll have a night watch each night. We'll start with Hyuuga." Imai said. I nodded.

5 Days Later Natsume's POV In School

She still hasn't come out! Oh my god! I'm gonna die!

"Wait! Oh my holy shit! We are so stupid!" Nonoko screamed. We all stopped and looked at her.

"You said that she kissed you here at school right?" Nonoko asked. I nodded. I had explained the situation to everybody by now.

"The school has surveillance cameras all over the place. You said it was in near the pavilion. We can check the surveillance tapes for that area." Nonoko yelled. We all started running to the administration office where all the tapes were held. We burst into the high school princpal's office.

"What can I do for you?" he asked.

"We need the surveillance tape of the pavilion from 6 days ago." Anna said.

"I can't give you that. Why do you need it?" he asked.

"It's about your niece." Nonoko said. The principal paid immediate attention.

"She locked herself up in her room for 5 days and hasn't come out since." Nonoko said.

"She could come out during the night though." He responded.

"We keep a night watch." Imai responded.

"She hasn't eaten breakfast, lunch, or dinner for 5 days!" Anna yelled. The high school principal jumped out of his seat and jogged to a room in his office. He pulled out a tape. We grabbed it and ran home.

"The day that the papers were posted, we didn't notice her come through the front door, so how did she get in?" Nonoko asked. I hit my forehead.

"The balcony, damn it. I'll go through there with the tape. All of you take a position at one of the exits of the house. We don't want her finding a way out of this tape." I said. They nodded and ran off. I ran outside the house and to the backyard. It took me a while but I climbed up to the balcony. Through the balcony I could see her crunched up in a ball and shivering. I opened the French doors and her head immediately shot up. At the sight of me, she ran out of her room. I ran after her. She ran to the front door, Ruka was there. To the backyard door, Anna was covering it. To the pavilion door, Nonoko was on it. She turned around, probably to head for the patio door, but I was right behind her. She landed in my grasps. She shook herself, trying to shake me off. I wouldn't let go.

"Mikan, listen. You need to watch this." I said. She shook her head fiercely, tears whipping out of her eyes.

"Natsume, no! Go away! Leave me alone!" she yelled. I slung her over my shoulder and held her firmly. I dropped her in a chair where Imai had handcuffs at the foot and t the arms of the chair. We locked her up and popped the tape in the tv. She kept her eyes shut water still pouring out of them. Right when the part where Luna kissed me came, I kissed Mikan's cheek. Her eyes shot open and saw the scene. Then her tears started drying.

"You…you didn't cheat on me." She said faintly. We un-handcuffed her ankles and wrists.

"You didn't cheat on me." She repeated.

"I would never." I said. In an instant her arms were around me in a hug. She was crying into my chest, out of happiness is my guess.

"You had me so worried." I said, rubbing the back of her head and passing my fingers through her hair.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I thought…I thought you didn't care about me anymore. I didn't even want to see your face. But it was always there." She muttered. I smiled. I pulled her away from my chest and gave her a kiss on the forehead, then letting her bury her head in my chest again. After a few more seconds, she stopped crying. She pulled her head away from me and dried her tears. She then jumped on Anna.

"Anna, I want food!" she complained.

"Okay." Anna said with a giggle.

"A feast fit for a queen!" Mikan added.

"Or a king." I muttered. She slapped my shoulder playfully.

"Are you calling me a man?" she asked.

"No, I was just saying you eat a lot." I corrected.

"I was locked up in there for 5 days you know." She said. I nodded as we all sat down at the table and Anna made her way to the kitchen.

"I need a feast fit for God himself!" Mikan yelled.

"Okay!" Anna called.

"No! Make that a huge, and I mean huge, like Godzilla sized, Caesar salad instead!" Mikan called. We could hear Anna giggle. A few minutes later, she came out with 3 popcorn bowls filled with Caesar salad.

"Yay, Anna!" Mikan cheered. Then she began eating up. She finished very quickly, eating it all.

"You know what?!" Mikan yelled immediately after finishing. We all paid lose attention so that she would know we were asking.

"I'm gonna get revenge on that bitch! You watch me! If you need me, I'm gonna be picking out the clothes to bring in my backpack tomorrow!" Mikan yelled standing up out of her seat.

"What do you exactly mean by that, Mikan?" Nonoko asked.

"I mean that tomorrow I'm gonna go to school. But in my backpack I am gonna carry around some girly clothing and show up to at least stand that bitch Luna up. I lived alone for most of my life! I'm practically from the ghetto like that! When someone does shit to you, you do shit back!" Mikan yelled.

"So are you gonna need help with doing your hair?" Anna asked.

"No, I'll just do it in the morning and put on a cap over it. All I need is the change of clothes and lip gloss." Mikan explained.

Next Day Right Before Lunch Mikan's POV

I knew exactly where Luna was. She was probably standing in the cheerleading field doing practices. I don't give a fuck if there are people around. As I walked on the field towards the cheerleaders, all the football players stopped and stared at me with hearts in their eyes. I stopped near the cheerleaders. They didn't seem to notice me.

"Hey airheads." I called. They looked over at me.

"Oh great, you're here." I said in a cheerful voice, turning my specific attention to Luna.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"Natsume's girlfriend. I was out for a while and my friend Mikan told me that you spread a little rumor. Maybe about him cheating on me." I shot at her. My voice was just a little colder than my cheerful voice, but not enough that they would notice it is actually me.

"Oh, are you upset that he likes me better?" she asked with a snobbish smile.

"My friend Mikan also told me that he denied you being his girlfriend or mystery girl in class." I said.

"That doesn't mean anything." She said.

"Oh yes it does. It means that you were jealous that everyone saw you get neglected so you decided to make a rumor that he was cheating on me with you so that people could look up to you again. But sorry, bitch, that's not happening." I said. She had an angry expression on her face.

"Well, I think my work here is done. You get back to your practice. Oh and I told Jinno-sensei. You are going to have a week's detention of being on the soccer team. Every day you don't attend is another week. Along with your dear friend Shoda who took the picture." I said, walking away now. I could see from the corner of my eye that she had her jaw dropped as well as Shoda, who is also a cheerleader. I put a smirk on my face and ran off towards the girls' basketball changing room to change back into my clothes. When I got there, I saw Natsume.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, giving him a quick peck.

"I forgot to give you this." He said. He held up a bracelet. It was a fine, real gold bracelet with garnet jewels shaped like hearts hanging down from it. It was so fragile that I have to take really could care of it. He put it on my left wrist.

"Why'd you get it?" I asked.

"Just so that you know that I will never do anything to hurt you. I love you and that bracelet means that no matter what I always will. And I will never cheat on you. So don't you ever lock yourself up in your room for days like that, without eating food, because you think I hurt you. I wouldn't do that." He said. I gave him another quick peck.

"Thank you. I won't let anybody touch it and I trust you. I'll ask you from now on if a rumor like that comes up again. I'm just so happy that today I have detention with Koizumi." I said.

"Detention?" he asked.

"She has to be on the soccer team for a week, and I am not gonna show any pity." I said with a smirk. He kissed my forehead.

"And I fell in love with you like that. See you after school." He said. I nodded and went to get changed.

After School Mikan's POV

With my usual cold face and cold tone, I came to soccer practice.

"What is Koizumi doing here? What are you doing here?" Miyuki asked.

"She has detention with me." I answered.

"I see. For that rumor. Go get her." Miyuki said. I chuckled lightly and went further up the field.

"Koizumi, in the goal. Girls, with the balls." I commanded. There was a line of balls and the girls stepped behind them.

"Wait, girls." I said, gesturing them over to me. They came over.

"I know you are surprised I'm talking, but don't be. It's a one week thing. Koizumi has detention, which is why he is here. Now we are going to punish her with extremely hard balls. You know, maybe if she picked on you, teased you, bothered you, or something like that, you can pay her back for it." I said. Everyone had smirks on their faces and went up to their balls.

"Try to stop the balls, Koizumi." I said. I blew the whistle and a tornado balls went shooting at Koizumi. She was all over the place, trying to avoid the balls.

'Sakura, aren't you going to take it easy on me?! Ahh!" she yelled, still trying to avoid balls.

"Did you forget you're on detention? When I'm requested to do detention, I show no pity." I said. I had to work hard not to smirk.

One Week Later

I made my way to lunch. Tsubasa and Misaki-sempai were with me and Natsume, Ruka, Hotaru, Anna, Nonoko, Koko, and Mochu were too my far right since they were in a "separate group and social status". I saw Luna standing right in front of me as I was making my way through the courtyard. Then she grabbed my wrist and yanked her hand back, backing up a few feet in the process.

"What the hell was that for?" I asked in a monotonous cold voice.

"Did your mom give you this bracelet? Or maybe some grandma that died? A father? Cuz it's the only piece of jewelry that you are wearing, which means you must treasure it." Luna said, holding up the bracelet Natsume gave to me.

"Why are you doing this? Give me my bracelet back." I said.

"Because you put me through a week of torture!" she yelled.

"It's your fault for getting a detention. Now give me my bracelet." I said, demanding my bracelet back even firmer.

"Well it's your fault for messing with me that you're not gonna get this bracelet back." She said.

"What do you mean?" I asked. She snapped her finger and a man with a pot came out of no where.

"This is hot lava form a nearby volcano. Watch your bracelet accidentally fall in it." She said in a mocking cheerful voice. She actually dropped it in the lava. She actually dropped it.

"You bitch!" I yelled. I ran up and smacked her across the face. Then I punched and scratched and kicked her.

Jinno's POV

I saw the entire scene. Oh my god, she lunged at her! I have to get the high school principal! I ran to the library which was close by, fortunately.

"Your niece is in a fight with Koizumi!" I yelled. He jumped out of his seat and ran behind me towards the courtyard. He ran onto the courtyard and grabbed hold of Sakura.

"Let go! Let go of me!" she yelled.

"Mikan calm down." The high school principal in a more calm manner.

" Wait! Oji!" she yelled, still trying to get out of his grasp. She was back her up slowly, while still holding her. When she said oji, everybody gasped.

"Ojii she burned my bracelet!" Sakura yelled. He stopped for a second, still holding onto Sakura.

"Over a bracelet? Mikan, you never cared for jewelry." He said.

"You don't understand! Natsume gave it to me." Sakura said, still trying to get at Koizumi.

Mikan's POV

"You don't understand! Natsume gave it to me!" I yelled, still trying to break out of my uncle's grasp. Man, he was stronger than I thought.

"Mikan, don't tell me you're one of his fans too, now." Oji said.

"No you idiot, he's my boyfriend!" I yelled at him. Everybody gasped and then I stopped everything.

"Holy shit." I said. Everyone stared.

"Mikan, you're dating Natsume Hyuuga?" Oji asked. I made the smallest nod ever.

"Yeah right! He would never date someone like you. He is dating his mystery girl to add on to it." Luna said. Natsume walked over and took me out of my uncle's grasp. Then he wrapped his arms around my waist from behind me, protectively.

"She is the mystery. Do you have a problem with that? Cuz I can certainly take care of it." Natsume said in a threatening voice. Luna had her jaw down.

"Don't worry, Natsume. I have this under control." I said. He unwrapped his arms and walked away seeing that I really did have everything under control. Then Luna came up and slapped me.

"He's not yours! You're a despicable, ugly, tomboy with no life! I'm gonna have your company or family business shut down! You watch! You're gonna be even more poor than what you are today!" Luna yelled. All of my friends winced. After hearing it, Luna smirked. They started shaking their heads.

"You shouldn't have done that." They all said. Luna's smirk dropped.

"You should watch who you mess with Koizumi. You might end up the poor one tomorrow." I said. I walked away.

Next Day Mikan's POV

I was making my way to lunch when Luna stopped in front of me again, in the courtyard. Seeing as she confronted me, everyone stopped and stared.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"This is all your fault!" she yelled. I smirked.

"Don't mess with me then. You can't just walk around saying you're gonna make people poor, because it might turn out the other way around." I said. Then my family came from behind me, out of no where.

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked, turning to them.

"Natsume told us everything." My dad said. Every one of my family members had an angry look on their face.

"You!" my mom growled.

"So you are the family members? What exactly are your statuses that you can shut down my huge company?!" Luna yelled. My friends and I started laughing. Tsubasa and Misaki were rolling on the floor.

"You…You call yourself an heiress when you don't even know my family members?!" I said through my laughs. She gave me a glare.

"Just shut up and explain!" she yelled, angrily.

"Don't you dare tell my daughter to shut up." My dad said.

"Chill dad. Just introduce yourselves." I said.

"I'll start off! I'm Kiyoko Sakura, owner of the Sexy Sweety store, brand and her aunt. Consider yourself banned from any of the stores in my chain." My aunt said cheerfully until the last sentence which she said darkly. Luna's jaw dropped.

"Yuka Sakura. Famous music composer, musician and her aunt. Expect that your family will never be invited to a concert, you either." My mom said. Her jaw dropped further.

"Izumi Sakura. Owner of Sakura Corp., worldwide business corporation and her dad. We have been supporting your family in their chain. Now the support is broken off." My dad said. Her jaw dropped even more.

"Takuya Sakura. Richest man in Japan and her grandfather. Seeing as how you bought your car form one of my dealerships and use one of my insurance companies, your car has been taken and sold." My grandpa said. Her jaw dropped completely.

"If you don't want to walk you can learn how to use a bike, skateboard, or scooter. Or even better, the public bus." I mocked.

"Never! I hate you Mikan Sakura! I hate you!" she yelled. She turned around and ran away. Most people turned their attention away from us now.

"Mikan." I heard. I looked over to Natsume, knowing it was him. He walked over and then stood behind me. He placed something around my neck. When he was done, I picked it up to see what it exactly it was. It was a necklace with a heart as the center pendant. It was a shining ruby. I looked up at him.

"Thank you, Natsume. What's this one for this time?" I asked giving him a kiss on the cheek. My dad winced when I kissed him and I giggled.

"To replace the other one." He said. I nodded.

"And to tell you that when we grow up, no matter what, I promise to marry you." He added. I gave him a kiss on the lips. It was very passionate until my dad and grandpa separated us.

"Making out is oral sex. Any type of relationship or contact that has the word sex in it, is not allowed." My dad said. I giggled.

"He _is_ my boyfriend and future husband." I said. They pouted and I laughed.

"Mikan, that's no fair!" my mom and aunt yelled.

"What's not fair?" I asked, surprised by their outburst.

"You got engaged at 16 years old. You aren't even close to inheriting the companies!" they complained.

"Oh yeah! I said I wasn't gonna get engaged for a long time." I said, remembering what I said.

"You beat us in everything!" my aunt said.

"Except that we got married right after inheriting our companies." My mom said.

"I'll marry her right before she inherits the company." Natsume said. My mom and aunt's eyes watered. They cried.

"Are you really that competitive?" I asked.

"No, but…but…yes!" my aunt cried.

"And you're growing up too fast!" my mom added, crying.

"Calm down. It's not my fault I fell in love way earlier than you." I said.

"Rubbing it in our faces does not help!" they yelled through their tears. I comforted them and they stopped crying.

"Mikan, we have a few rules for you and your boyfriend." My dad and grandpa said. I walked over towards them and Natsume hugged me from behind, since I was in front of him.

"Those are?" Natsume asked.

"No sex!" they yelled.

"I guessed that was gonna be the first one." Natsume and I both said.

"No sleeping together." They said.

"Guessed that one too." We said.

"We don't need comments." My grandpa said. I nodded.

"No sex!" they yelled.

"No sex!" they yelled again.

"No sex!" they yelled again.

"They get it!" Hotaru said.

"Stay true to each other." They said softly. I smiled.

"I think we can abide by those rules." I said.

"Good." They said. Natsume leaned down to whisper in my ear.

"I'm still gonna make out with you." He whispered. I nodded.

"What did you just say?" they asked, eyeing Natsume suspiciously.

"Oh nothing, just that he was gonna do me, first thing during the honeymoon." I lied.

"You won't have a honeymoon!" they yelled. I laughed.

"I'm just kidding. I'm kidding." I said.

"I just said that I'm gonna miss making out with her." Natsume lied. They eyed him.

"Hold up there." My mom said.

"He is allowed to make out with her." She continued.

"But honey, why?" he asked.

"Because when you were my boyfriend, you couldn't keep your hands or lips off me." She said.

"We were already engaged!" He complained.

"And they're engaged, so they can make out. They just have to save the sex for their honeymoon." My mom said.

"Fine." My dad said, looking extremely depressed.

"Now, look what your god damn hormones did! Now my granddaughter is going to spend all her days making out with her boyfriend. Who knows if she will amount to anything?!" my dad complained. I laughed.

"Okay! Dad, Izumi, time to shut up! Now it's time for a picture!" my aunt yelled. Everybody had a question mark above their heads.

"Natsume, put your hands on Mikan's waist and Mikan, put your arms around Natsume's neck as if you were gonna kiss him." My aunt said. We did as she told and when she clicked the button, Natsume's lipped were pressed against mine and Tsubasa, Misaki, Hotaru, Anna, Nonoko, Mochu, Koko, Ruka, and my mom were in the background. Then my aunt set up a tripod and placed her camera on top.

"One more time! Smile! Dad, Izumi, get your sorry asses over here!" my aunt yelled. They walked over and we took the same picture but with my aunt there and my dad and grandpa with upset faces.

"Let's go find your uncle and take one more!" my aunt yelled. He was passing right by us, so my aunt yanked him into the picture and the camera snapped.

"Picture perfect moments!" my aunt yelled as I laughed. My life is gonna be very interesting.


End file.
